Agents of SMILE: Otherworldly Recruits
by LPFanFic
Summary: Set during WTCH, Scottish Twins Donald & Douglas get caught up in a secret mission when Lyra and Sweetie Drops travel to Sodor in search for a mysterious creature mistakenly brought to their world. Now appointed unofficial members of S.M.I.L.E., the four embark on a mission to return the creature back where it came from before a menacing criminal gets them first.
1. Compromised

**(THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL)**

 **Sorry. Thought I should make that clear for those wondering. This isn't the sequel. Agents of S.M.I.L.E. Is a mini spin off story starring Scottish Twins, Donald & Douglas, and the fandom's favorite shipping fuel, Lyra and Sweetie Drops. The series** **will last roughly at 20 chapters with everything already planned out, what ties into the upcoming sequel, and what will transpire. T** **old in a story format similar to '** **Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead' , Agents of S.M.I.L.E. will focus on the four characters the the special mission they were on during Welcome To Canterlot High. See what they've been up to while Thomas was off on his own mission to save Lady and the Magic Railroad. I'm not entirely sure how people are gonna react to this or if they'll be on board with the idea, as I'm sure most of you are more looking forward to an actual continuation of WTCH rather than another story taking place during such. But let's just give this a try for now and see where we go from here. Don't get me wrong, at first I was wondering if I should just skip it and get started on the sequel. But the more ideas came to mind, the more I wanted to get started on this as soon as possible. And now here it is! Let me know what you think and feel free to share suggestions. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Agents of S.M.I.L.E.**_  
 _ **Otherworldly Recruits**_

 **1\. Compromised**

Canterlot City's night sky glistened with its radiant stars and bright moonlight. All was quiet in the human world; the world which mirrored that of Equestia. Where instead of magical ponies, there lived people who rely on technological advancements and small media devices to get things done or to simply entertain themselves while not partaking in anything recreational, arguably investing more time and interest on the latter. An average city with bustling people, walking or driving in their vehicles down the streets to somewhere important, was now barren of such. Only the street lamps and rodents occupied this space during these usually vacant hours. Saved for only one girl, running down the empty streets in a hurried pace.

This girl was Sweetie Drops, a student with moderate blue and pink hair and light greenish gray skin who attends Canterlot High. Like most people during the day, she too was in a hurry to somewhere important.

Finally, she arrived at her destination. The place she entered was a local, indistinct hole-in-the-wall-joint with a neon sign above the door that reads, "Hayes' Pizza". The eatery was small, unpretentious and with little to no ambiance. It was dark and not particularly clean. There were small tables with plastic chairs stationed outside, which were covered in fallen leaves and tiny puddles of rain water that gathered on the seats and table tops. The pizzeria décor itself housed five small booths along the right side and the cashier counter faced the front near the large glass window, looking out to the unoccupied boxed space between it and the sidewalk.

There were only three customers in the store, all sitting in the same booth in the far back corner. The three men looked very discrete, with some chewing down some pizza while one read a news paper.

One of these men, a scruffy one, had amber eyes, dark brown hair, grayish amber skin and a stubble beard. He wore a black, wide brim, felt fedora hat with a white band and bow. A light yellow, buttoned-up shirt, a long black coat, grey pants and a red bandana around his neck. He also wore a brooch with a blue exclamation point and yellow question mark in front of a red burst effect.

A much wider man of the trio had light, cobalt blue eyes, dark cyan skin, orange hair, a mutton chop beard, and bushy eye brows. He wore a tanned, brown leather vest over a dark green shirt and light grey pants. The vest had a Yellow star and orange swirl printed on one side while the other side had a grey asterisk and blue number sign.

The youngest out of the bunch had grayish, amber eyes under a pair of darkened sunglasses he never takes off despite being indoors, azureish black hair, and light, sapphire grayish skin. He wore a smartly dressed purple suit, black dress shirt and white tie, which bared a yellow and purple burst effect with four small sparkles.

"Late again!" Called a man behind the cashier. "Always late with you."

"I'm really sorry, Tomato Sause," Sweetie Drops said, apologetic. "I made sure to book it as fast as I could. Guess I must have let time slip passed."

"You had all day to get here. How do you run late for a night sift?"

"I had other… business to attend to," She said, almost discretely.

Tomato Sauce throws her an apron.

"Well, quit making excuses and get back there already! The dough needs kneading and I doubt we'll get it done by just standing around like we own the place."

The younger man from the corner booth looked over his shoulder to see what the commotion was all about. Sweetie Drops swore she saw one of them peaking from the corner of her eye. As Sweetie Drops passed by her boss to enter the kitchen, she stopped and leaned in close.

"Might wanna tone it done next time," She whispered, sharply and cocked her head to the men in the back.

She then proceeds towards the kitchen. Tomato sauce shrugged. As she left, he looked around the store for anything suspicious and made sure the back-booth men weren't looking for anything conspicuous. Then, he reached under the counter and pressed a green button next to two other color coordinated buttons. One was red and barely pressed while the other was blue and bared some scuffs.

Sweetie Drops waited in front of the fridge door of the freezer room. A small beeping goes off, allowing her to open the fridge door and step inside. Chilly crates of tomatoes, mozzarella, and arugula surrounded her. She went over to the wall near the door and pressed her palm against it. A small, square portion of the wall slides up and reveals a wall mounted device with dials on one side and a red, biometric bypass scanner on the other. Sweetie Drops pressed her palm against the device as it scans her hand print for recognition.

Beeping and blinking a green light, the authentication accepts the print and a computer voice identifies Special Agent Sweetie Drops.

Soon, the floor began moving beneath her feet. It carried both the produce and Sweetie Drops deep into the ground below. The light streamed through two small windows on each side of the elevator as she passed each level. While waiting to reach the subterranean level, Sweetie Drops voice activates the watch on her wrist to initiate uniform procedures.

"Uniform procedures commencing," Said a computer voice.

A small rod projector from the ceiling pops out and points a green scan at Sweetie Drops and her entire being. The uniform digitally materializes as the scan replaced her white dress, socks and flats with a black blazer, white dress shirt, short black pencil skirt, black leggings, and black, low heeled shoes. After the scan was complete, Sweetie Drops whips out a pair of standard black shades, puts them on, and taps the side of it to activate a screen of digital information popping up behind her glasses. Lastly, Sweetie Drops puts on a gold, hexagon shaped badge on her right bicep with the number twenty on it. She puts on a stern expression as the elevator comes to a stop, emulates a ding sound, and opens the fridge door.

Sweetie Drops walked out of the elevator into a long, spacious, chrome colored room filled with hundreds of people also wearing the standard black uniform with a little touch of their own flare mixed in. In front was a long, stretched out path with rows and rows of highly advanced computer desks, otherworldly machines, and racks with mysterious instruments and gadgets on both sides of the pathway. Sweetie Drops made her way down the isle while bustling agents carrying stacks of paper, envelopes, weaponry, and other inscrutable tools hustled passed, wearing the same stern expression she did. She arrived at a pair of clear, automatic sliding doors and entered through.

There was a massive sign above these doors that reads, "Secret Monsters Intelligence League Enterprise. We're everywhere and nowhere'."

* * *

She may be just an average teenage girl who went to high school and had very close friends, but Sweetie Drops also had a life that involved monster hunting, the likes of which she found herself joining years ago to protect her home from such threats. And to combat these monsters, she took an oath and became a dedicated member of S.M.I.L.E.

S.M.I.L.E. is an undercover organization ran by highly professional special agents tasked with keeping the world safe from all kinds of monstrous threats. They're the best at what they do, and they take full precautions against being identified by all civilians or far more dangerous monsters. The public can never know of their existence at the risk of exposing themselves or the creatures they catch. If word got out of monsters being real and a prominent threat to their world, it could set off chaos the likes Canterlot haven't seen. The agency had many close calls over the years, especially recently, as they found more instances of strange anomalies popping up by the month with she-demons, singing sirens, and urban legends from Everfree Forest. All of which were intervened from behind the scenes to keep public witnesses quiet, either by wiping memories or initiating cover ups.

While there where things Sweetie Drops liked about the agency, one thing she never got behind was some of their policies. Luckily, she never had to mind wipe civilians, and often finds herself smiling off handily when showing your cheerfulness in the agency was looked down upon. What started off as fear and intent on the sole eradication of the unknown became another life she shared outside of her average one, something she's shown more interests and devotion to than anything related with S.M.I.L.E. But unlike most days, Sweetie Drops was eager to be called in for a very special meeting.

As Sweetie Drops continued down the short maze of the silver corridor, she reaches her next destination at one of Hidequarts' main establishments. She enters through another pair of automatic doors into a room with other agents already sitting at their control desks, typing, arranging and sliding different tabs with their fingers across the green computer screens. This room wasn't as spacious as the others, but it still housed quite the snazzy set up. It had a large monitor above the back wall, six rows of control desks on each side, and a small top level occupied by scientists who were visible through the railings against the wall Sweetie Drops entered from. Underneath the monitor was a large, wall mounted, cylinder chamber made of thick, indestructible glass that took up the majority of the wall seen upon entering. Green and standard lights lit up the chamber from the inside.

Sweetie Drops took off her shades and met with her hard-muzzled boss, Agent Furlong. He had a bristled face, springy salt and pepper hair, light crimson skin, and gray eyes. He wore his dark sunglasses on top of his head and sported the standard black suit with a black vest, shirt, trousers, and shoes. She stood beside him looking into the glass chamber.

"Didn't think you'd make it, Agent Drops," Furlong said in his scratchy voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sweetie Drops replied. "Its not very often the agency allows a monster we've captured back out into the wild."

Furlong coughed. "Tartarus was starting to get crowded anyways. At least this one's been well behaved since we found it in the lakes of Canterlot's forest."

"Thank you, Chief, really," She said, sincerely while facing him.

"Don't get used to it, kid," he frowned. "We agreed to practice this procedure once. Take it in while you can."

"Still. This means an awful lot to… the creature, I bet."

After raising his bushy eyebrow in suspicion, Agent Furlong coughed then backed up to face the large monitor above and pressed his finger on an ear comm. The screen showed live surveillance footage from Canterlot High's courtyard along with two people walking towards the school's statue.

"Agents Bravo and Tango, do you copy?"

The two agents, one carrying a dome shaped lid on the side of her arm, answered their comms as they made their way towards the Wondercolt Statue.

"Copy that, Chief," Tango replied.

"Yup, copy that," Bravo said, robotically.

Bravo was a rather slender man with purple skin, blue, flat top hair, and emerald eyes. Tango was a rather sturdy woman with yellow skin, short, orange hair, and purple eyes. Both wore the standard S.M.I.L.E. uniform with shades, watches and all, but with Bravo's black blazer being unbuttoned and Tango sporting pants instead of a pencil skirt like Sweetie Drops.

"We've arrived at sight 900-SH C/sight SD-P," Tango confirmed. "About to set up 99.94 particle transmitter 3/8" dia."

"Good," Furlong said. "We'll give you the heads up when we're ready on our end. You may begin in the meantime."

"Affirmative," Brave said.

"Set up a perimeter while I get the dome head ready, k?" Tango instructed.

"Seriously?" Bravo turned and rolled his eyes just as Tango approached the statue, "Seriously."

Bravo went up to the street corner near the school's sign and placed a stick shaped gadget in front of it. The stick blinked a red and green light before it shot out a laser high enough to reach the same height level as Canterlot High's roof. The laser then spreads all across the entire perimeter, covering the whole school in a cloaking dome to make the courtyard look barren to the naked eye from outsiders, when in all actuality, they would still be found present in the courtyard should anyone slip through the veil.

Tango placed down the dome shaped lid. It was made of a transparent material and had four technological, pillar-like columns with vacuum suction cups at each end. The tip of the dome had a control center, which Tango proceeded to type in coordinates. As Bravo joined her, she takes the dome lid and placed it on the statue's base, which faced the school's main entrance. The cups latch on firmly to the surface as white static and a smoky aura emits from the dome's contact then diminishes after a certain time.

Back at Hidequarters, Agents Sweetie Drops and Furlong inspected their operation through the large monitor.

"I still can believe there's been another world hiding in my school's statue all this time," Sweetie Drops mentioned.

"We don't know what's on the other side," Agent Furlong said with a cough. "All we know is that this creature came from there. How exactly it managed to find their way here is still up for debate. On top of many monsters we've captured lately."

Sweetie Drops then stepped closer to the glass chamber and crouched down.

Inside the chamber was a boy, sitting with his knees locked under his arms. He had short, messy, bluish gray hair, opalish gray skin, and deep red eyes with freckles on his face. He only wore a pastel blue, v-neck scrub shirt and pants. He looked rather scared, as he continued shivering while the stern expressed men and women worked on their highly advanced machinery. He had no idea what was going on.

Everyone he's encounter was either harsh or scary looking. All except Sweetie Drops, however, who only wore a warm smile while looking back at him. The boy stopped quivering as she meets him face to face through the glass wall between them, and starts relaxing.

"Today's the day, Cale," She said, sweetly. "You're finally going back home. Isn't this great?!"

Cale didn't say anything. He couldn't talk before and still couldn't speak even as a human. Thankfully, he could understand their language. He had been taught by Sweetie Drops on how to respond through yes or no questions. Cale simply stared back at her, until he decided to practice a notion she taught him and motioned his head up and down to nod. This made Sweetie Drops chuckle quietly.

While the agency treated their prisoners rather severely, Sweetie Drops could see unlike all the other monsters they had locked up, Cale appeared to be more frightened than dangerous, which completely blew her perception of monsters all being nothing but out of control animals. Cale was tame. And through Sweetie Drops' nurturing and compassion, Cale developed a more a gentle and softer attitude towards people he came across, one that ultimately earned his freedom and return back where he came from.

Sweetie Drops then pressed her palm against the glass. Cale noticed this and didn't know what to make of it at first. He examined his own hand than hers again. He gingerly pressed his over Sweetie's hand. Sweetie Drops smiled proudly. Cale tried mimicking her smile but couldn't quite get the creases of his lips to move up right, making it twitch a little and making Sweetie Drops giggle. It wasn't long before Agent Furlong over heard this and spoke severely to her.

"Agent Drops! What did I say about fraternizing with the prisoner?"

Furlong's booming voice frightened Cale, as he lets go of the glass and resumes his position again. Sweetie Drops got up and faced him.

"I was just giving him some assurance. The poor thing is scared, Chief."

"He should be. We don't have a reputation for striking fear in our enemies for nothing."

"But he hasn't harmed anyone. I'm surprised he hasn't given how the staff has been treating him."

Furlong grunted. "Nurturing and growing attached isn't how things get done around here either. And stop calling it that. It's not the official name we marked it."

"Please," She said, rolling her eyes. "No one can remember 'Internee Subject: Plesio, N.I.S.E.A.G. – 56534'."

"You just did," Furlong said, irritate lidded eyes.

Sweetie turned her back and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well, Cale is a much cuter name."

"It's not a pet, Agent Drops. And it's not something you can socialize with. Plesio 565 may look like one of us now, but you know full well what they really are under all that."

"A poor defenseless creature?"

"A monster."

She faced him again, now both glaring at each other.

"Whoa, I'm not sensing tension between you two, am I?" Interrupted a voice.

It was Foxtrot. He was a sturdy male with milky white skin, short, spiky aqua colored hair, and wore the standard uniform with his blazer taken off and wrapped around his waist.

"Everything's under control, Agent Foxtrot," Furlong grumbled. "Is the subject ready for the procedure?"

"Sure is, Chief. Very co-operative little guy if I do say so myself. This is turning out better than we initially calculated."

Sweetie Drops smiled smugly at Furlong, who only grunted irritably then coughed. Foxtrot held a device with an orange screen in front of Cale to examine his vitals and DNA structures.

"Although you won't be so little once we fire up the De-humanifire. No, you wont."

"For the last time; we're not calling it that," Furlong complained.

"Well, who can remember a name like the Helix Deoxyribonucleic DNMT3A Reversion?"

Furlong stared with lidded eyes, unamused yet again over their remarkable memories being wasted on uncreative nicknames and titles.

"Let's just get this over with," He said tiredly, before contacting Tango and Bravo. "We're ready."

Both agents acknowledged and checked over the dome head once more. Furlong turned to an old woman with graying hair and cat's-eye glasses sitting behind one of the control desks.

"Commence procedures."

She nodded and typed on her computer screen.

"Activating the De-humanifier."

Foxtrot and Sweetie Drops couldn't help but snicker to each other.

Furlong groaned. "Remind me to send out applications for more serious agents."

Strobe lamps hung above each wall begin flashing a green light. All the agents and scientist assumed their positions. Suddenly, the entire chamber began to fill up with water. Agents monitored the process behind their control desks while scientist up on the second-floor balcony monitored the machine's functionality. Cale was about to panic until Sweetie Drops scorched down to meet him again.

"It's okay, Cale," She reassured. "I'm here for you."

She pressed her hand against the glass again. Cale, trying to remain calm, got up and plowed through the rising water to reach over and do the same. Then, a purple light beamed down from the chamber's ceiling and stuck Cale, covering his entire body in purple. He wasn't in pain, but the sudden shock of purple particles all over him nearly made Cale jump in fright.

"Just hang in there a bit longer," Sweetie Drops said, worriedly.

* * *

Suddenly, the green strobe lights suddenly turned red and an alarm sound blared, indicating danger. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Sweetie Drops stood up and stared at Agent Furlong, also wondering what could've triggered the alarms. These would normally go off when a monster broke out of their cells. But this case was different.

Ringing from Agent Furlong's watch alerted him to answer a call from Tomato Sauce. He taps his watch and a video displayed Tomato Sauce ducked under the where the red button that triggered the alarm was placed. There were loud bashing and crashing sounds followed by lasers and other gadgets ricocheting off the walls.

"Chief! We've got a major problem on our hands!"

"Agent Sauce?" Furlong said, annoyed. "What's going on up there?"

"It's Caballeron! Him and his henchmen have breached Hidequarters and are on their way down,"

"WHAT?!" He interrupts. "How did they get in?!"

"Some partner of his cracked through our defenses. There isn't much time! You ha-"

The transmission cuts off, leaving nothing but static.

"Wait, WAIT!"

"Agent Furlong?" Sweetie Drops said, concerned.

He sighed. "It's not looking good, kid. We're gonna have to hold fort."

"But, what about Cale?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Furlong began shouting out instructions. "Everyone, get in position now! We're going to have company!"

The agents complied and paced around the room frantically. The lady with cats eyed glasses typed on her computer to activate a security protocol. Some agents gathered behind their control desks, some went up top to cover the second floor, while the rest surrounded the automatic doors, now shielded by a steel wall which slid up to blocked anyone from entering or leaving. Furlong, Foxtrot, and Sweetie Drops stood in front of the glass chamber, strapped on their wrist mounted gadgets, and aimed for the doors. The alarm finally stopped, causing the strobe light to dimmer and the blaring sound to slip into complete silence.

"Caballeron could never orchestrate this kind of attack," Furlong said. "Not on us. He's partnered up with someone, someone who knows an awful lot about SMILE."

"Well, that makes two of us," Sweetie Drops commented.

Furlong shot her a quick glare before staring back at the sealed doors. Every agent in the room had their wrist mounted gadget pointed directly at the exit. The anticipation was too much, especially after hearing lasers and more crashing noises coming from other rooms near their proximity. Finally, they stopped, raising more anxiety and complete silent. Despite some determined and stern expressions, half the people were nervous, but prepared none the less.

A red dot began to form on steel wall. It grew brighter and brighter, until it inched upward and went around the rest of the barricade in a semi-circle direction. Sweetie Drops, Furlong and Foxtrot adjusted their positions. The heat ray reached the other end of the bottom. And with that, the semi circle portion of the indestructible steel wall collapsed onto the floor. Things only got worse when a steel canister was thrown into the room and lands right between a group of agents.

Furlong shouted, "MOVE!"

But it was too late. The canister emits and sprays a cloud of smoke. Just then, red projectile lasers flew into the room. Everyone began firing back despite their sights on the doors being hindered by all the smoke. Agents who were caught in the smoke coughed just as loud as Furlong would. Some agents evaded the oncoming lasers fine enough, but were still being overwhelmed and had to take cover behind some control desks. Furlong and Foxtrot pushed on wards to keep them from entering while Sweetie Drops stayed close to Cale, still caught and being transformed under the purple beam while a massive shoot out took place before him.

While in the middle of the fight, a confused Sweetie Drops heard her comm piece ringing and tapped it to display a blue screen projection. The call was coming from her best friend, Lyra Heartstrings.

"Oh, no. Not now!" She exclaimed.

Looking back and seeing the source of the laser fire coming from silhouettes of men behind the smoke, Sweetie Drops tried aiming at them then dove behind a control desk when too many were now aimed at her. After dodging and returning some fire, Sweetie Drops answered the call on her earpiece but couldn't keep from firing back long.

"Lyra! Hi!"

"Hey, Bon Bon!"

Back in her bedroom, Lyra Heartstrings casually laid on her bed and reading a magazine on horses while resting her phone between her ear and shoulder to talk.

"Opps, sorry," Lyra giggled. "I mean, Sweetie Drops. Hey do you mind I can just call you Bon Bon until I get used to calling you Sweetie Drops."

Sweetie Drops could barely hear Lyra over the phone.

"What did you call for, Lyra?"

"Just making sure we're still on for our movie night this weekend."

"With my specialty ice hot cocoa on the side? Yes, totally. Just need to get a few things cleared up at work first before I hold any promises."

"You mean that super secret agency thingy that we're not allowed to talk over the phone about?"

Sweetie Drops hesitated. "Um… maybe."

A loud explosion set off from one of the control desks being destroy rumbled the entire room. Lyra could hear most of the commotion and shouting. She got up and sat on her bed while holding her phone this time.

"They're breaching!" Foxtrot shouted.

"What's all that noise?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing!" She nearly shouted. "I mean, we're testing out a new printing machine that's just not up to par so far."

"Must be one lousy printer," Lyra said, not buying it. "Seriously, Bon Bon, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," She said, nonchalant. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you know you can tell me anything, right? We're BFF's. Like come on, you already revealed your ties to 'place that shall not be named'. And yet you keep acting like you're still hiding something from me."

Sweetie Drops shamefully smack her face with her hand.

"Which is why I'll say it again. If you need any help with this agency stuff," Lyra continued, "you know I'll be on board 100%, don't you?"

"I know. But, I don't want you getting mixed up in all this," Sweetie Drops peaked to watch the fight. "It's too… dangerous."

Lyra smiled and chuckled. "Bon Bon, nothing is too dangerous for me so long as I'm with you. We're practically an unstoppable force alone. I mean, it was kind of a shock when I found out at first and,"

Everything went quiet, which worried Sweetie Drops.

"Sorry, Lyra, I have to go. But, I'll definitely consider it, okay?"

Lyra smiled. "Thanks, Bon Bon. Talk later, K?"

"Of course. And Lyra, thank you for understanding."

Sweetie Drops smiled warmly as they both hung up. She peaked over the control desk again and pointed her wrist gadget only to find Furlong and all the agents standing still with their hands up. The fight had stopped.

"Finished talking with your BFF yet?" Furlong said.

Everyone remained were they were. Three men came marching in while holding baton sticks that had bright, red lights from the tips aimed at random agents as they dispersed around the room. It was the same three men from the pizza joint above. Biff, the scruffy, Rogue, the wide, and Withers, the young man. Accompanied were three more bandit looking miscreants, one named Pickpocket and the other Rosy Thorn, who soon entered the premises also carrying laser batons.

Lastly, standing prominently between the other two, was another man who entered the room and strolled up to Agent Furlong with each echoing step bouncing off the walls. This man had chartreuse green eyes, dark artic grey hair and eyebrows, gambogeish grey skin and a thick, grey stubble beard. He wore a creamy white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red bandana with a white polka dot pattern. Pintail, coyote tactical pants and black, square toe boots. A gold skull with a red jewel in one eye was embroidered on the front of both boots.

Furlong sneered. "Caballeron."

He glared back, and spoke in his distinctive Spanish accent.

"That's Doctor Caballeron to you!" He corrected. "And I will advice you to remember it."

Sweetie Drops felt herself being jerked as Withers shoved her with the baton stick and points the tip at her. She rose her hands also and joined Furlong and Foxtrot in front of Caballeron. The three agents could hear Tango and Bravo trying to get in touch with them, but couldn't do much to respond at the moment.

Caballeron sighed then smirked. "And here I thought a highly advanced, top-secret organization would put up an actual fight. Guess we under estimated our odds too much."

"A low life like you wouldn't even make it past the pizza shop," Foxtrot said. "How did you break through our defenses?"

"You mean the old button underneath the counter schtick?" Rosy Thorn commented.

"Ah, yes. Very easy to decode," Caballeron said.

"What about the elevator?" Sweetie Drops asked.

"That, my blooming flower, was the work of my new associate. She's eh… an expert at this sort of thing. Particularly with technology only SMILE possesses."

Furlong coughed. "Is that why you're here? To steal our tech?"

"We may take a couple, yes, but the true treasure doesn't lie solely in that trade alone."

Suddenly, a soothing but high octave cry resembling that of a blue whale, echoed all around the room and caught almost everyone off guard. Cale's transformation was complete. Sweetie Drops and the agents looked back at the chamber to find Cale, no longer in his human form, but as a plesiosaurus type creature, swimming in the now water filled chamber. Then, Caballeron noticed the large creature, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Our treasure, lies with the fine specimen such as this majestic creature you have before me."

He walked up to the glass chamber and looked inside. Cale arched his long neck down to meet Caballeron, who examined Cale from his fins to his long neck and beaming eyes.

"With the monsters locked up in your little prison, I'll be able to auction them off to the highest bidder, make a bundle, and retire from archaeology in splendor."

"NO!" Sweetie Drops cried, and turned to face him. "I won't let you take him!"

"Get it together, kid," Furlong advised, strictly.

"Still the same old fuss pot, I see," said a mysterious, distorted voice.

Through the collection of left over smoke, originating from the automatic doors, entered and emerged a person.

This person had sandy, light amber, long layered hair and light, amaranthish pink skin. She wore a pink, slim, wool blend, flared trench coat with double sided buttons. Black, mid-rise, stretchy skinny pants, and taupe heeled boots.

They wore a copper colored, industrial full-face mask with round, darkened lens that glowed in an eerie, cyan light and a mouth piece designed to resemble a 6200 respirator face-piece; minus the round filters on the sides. The mask allowed them to talk in a deep, unnerving, scratchy distorted voice to disguise their regular tone. To Sweetie Drops' surprise, they also had a robotic, gripping claw in place of her right hand. The claw has two pincers that clamped together like combination pliers and can spin in a full three sixty.

They strutted towards Sweetie Drops and the other agents. Caballeron and his henchmen simply watched as they stood face to face with Agent Furlong. The mask admittedly made Sweetie Drops uncomfortable the more she looked into it's voidless lenses. Furlong, on the other hand, was unphased. The stranger used their claw hand to grip onto the face mask and removed it to reveal a woman with brilliant orange eyes, which pierced Furlong's while baring a snide smirk.

Furlong gasped with eyes widened.

"Honey Rays?"

She smirked at the sight of his surprised reaction. Sweetie Drops didn't know what to make of her. She half expected Honey Ray to look deformed under her weird mask. But she looked just like any other woman. Prof. Honey Rays looked around the room.

"I like what you've done with the place," she said. "Cold and functional. Just like the agency. Seriously, would it hurt to throw in some color to liven up the place maybe?"

"What do you want, Honey Rays?" He asked, sternly.

"Oh. Now you care?"

Furlong's eyes downcast in shame. Furious, Honey Ray's claw gripped his neck and held it steady. It didn't choke him. It was merely to let out her frustration, but that didn't stop the other agents or even Dr. Caballeron and his henchmen from alarming them.

"You lost the right to ask me that long ago!"

Tilting her head, she then releases him. Despite not being choked, Furlong began coughing out his lungs profusely from his own habit. Meanwhile, Pickpocket and Rosy Thorn were typing away on one of the control desks.

"Well, since you're asking," Honey Rays said. "First, I need all access to S.M.I.L.E.'s computers, which in tern will allow me to control, undo, manipulate, and implement anything into all media hardware and technological devices ever invented. Basically, everything I need to take over the world."

"What?!" Sweetie Drops said, alarmed.

Honey Rays noticed Sweetie Drops, scoffed, and went up to her.

"And who's this? A new pupal?"

"That'll be Agent Sweetie Drops to you," Foxtrot said. "One of the agency's best."

She stands over Sweetie Drops and examined her from head to toe.

"You're just a kid. What convinced that old man to throw you into this kind of life?"

"My own dedication to protect Canterlot from monsters," She said, boldly.

"Hm. Sure it is."

Sweetie Drops was insulted, despite feeling a strange doubt in herself. She glanced back at Cale who looked rather worried for her. Honey Rays stood in front of Furlong again.

"Okay, how about this," Furlong asked. "What are you doing with someone like him."

"I merely made Professor Honey Rays an offer she could not refuse, of course," Dr. Caballeron added, proudly.

Honey Rays leered in his direction. Caballeron laughed meekly.

"That is, in exchange for providing me and my henchmen our service, she'll trade me a few prisoners that I can sell off to buyers who are eager for new weapons of mass destruction!"

"That's why you want Cale," Sweetie Drops said, "so you can hostile take over our whole city with an army of monsters?"

Honey Rays laughed evilly. This confused all the agents, especially Cale, who felt he was somehow involved with the matter.

"So, you're not here for him?" She asked.

Honey Rays finished laughing. "I don't want that creature. I want where he came from."

Furlong, Sweetie Drops and Foxtrot were surprised. How much did she know?

"There's more monsters like them hiding in some unknown region of the world. And S.M.I.L.E.'s top secret data system can pin point their exact origin. If not, I'll just make it tell me."

Honey Rays laughed evilly along with Dr. Caballeron and his henchmen. Sweetie Drops and Furlong looked at the same control desk. On it was the activation tab to start the procedure of transporting Cale through the statue's portal. Both looked at each other nervously. If she finds that, she'll discover the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Canterlot High's Courtyard. Agents Tango and Bravo were crouched by the Wondercolt Statue's base, trying to get a hold of Hidequarters with no luck.

"Getting anything?" Tango asked.

"Nothing," Bravo said, adjusting his ear piece. "Still nothing."

Tango tried adjusting her earpiece again.

"What do you think happened?" Bravo asked.

"Obviously some kind of ambush. If they're not answering then they might've been caught."

"What now?"

Suddenly, the statue's portal began to glow, but not from the surface with the dome head attached, but from another portal, resonating to it's left on the west side. Before Tango or Bravo could react, out of the statue's second portal came a mysterious man who landed with his knee crouched down and back arched forward.

He had brown layered, shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, and tan colored skin, wore a long, ochre trench jacket with tan stripes along the sides, a brown button up shirt, ochre trousers, black boots with red designing, and black leather gloves. The trench jacket had a split streaming all the way down from the mid back portion. It wasn't just his sudden appearance and sinister smile creeping from his shadowed faced that made the two agents cautiously get up, it was the giant, brown, bucket shaped metal claw with four interlocking teeth attached to a harness coupled onto his back. Neither of the agents have seen anything like it. Another portal to possibly another world, and an inhabitant now standing inches from them.

This man, of course, was none other than Diesel 10.

"Uh, Chief?" Bravo said. "Chief are you there?"

Back at Hidequarters, Agent Furlong could hear the two agents trying to get in contact again, along with everyone else.

"Agent Furlong do you copy?" Tango said.

Honey Ray's claw hand twirled in a taunting manner. Furlong grunted and tapped his earpiece.

"What is it?"

"Oh, thank goodness," Tango said. "Is everything alright back at Hidequarters?"

"Not the words I'd use to describe our situation right now," He said, looking back at a grinning Honey Rays.

"Well uh," Bravo said. "We're kind of in a pickle ourselves. A real pickle."

"Something has come through the portal, Chief," Tango. "Not from sight SD-P, but from another one."

Furlong suddenly had a lot of questions, as did Sweetie Drops, who was surprised to see her boss not in the know about something for once.

"Another portal? What came through it?"

They examined him as Diesel 10 stood up straight and began stretching his arms.

"I-it looks like a… man with a giant metal claw on his back," Tango said.

Sweetie Drops and Foxtrot looked at each other. The other agents murmured to one another. They knew about the portal they've been monitoring, but to hear there's another one in close proximity was something entirely new. Also, what could this man with a giant claw be doing sneaking into their world?

Honey Rays grew impatient.

"What are they talking about?" She asked, pointing her claw at Furlong. "What portal are they referring to?!"

"And what about this metal claw man?" Dr. Caballeron asked, intrigued.

Both Furlong and Honey Rays glared at each other.

* * *

Bravo and Tango, meanwhile, were surmising how to approach the otherworldly visitor.

"He looks just like us," Bravo said.

"They always do," Tango said.

Both slowly approached the man now alerted to their presence.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Tango began. "You are not authorized to enter this dimension. Head back where you came now or you'll be taken into custody for questioning."

Diesel 10 looked at the two then hung his head. A snide, evil laugh snuck up on him and grew louder. Tango and Bravo both reached for their wrist mounted gadgets and handcuffs.

"You know, now that I think about it, I was never given a proper greeting from you people." Diesel 10 smirked and panned to them. "How nice of you both to be the first."

* * *

All while Professor Honey Rays and Caballeron's Henchmen continued to interrogate the agents and hack their computers, Sweetie Drops kept looking back at Cale in his chamber, moaning and bumping his head against the glass. She then glanced over to the control panel which would activate the procedure to bring him home. If anything was to get done tonight, Sweetie Drops knew Cale had to be brought home immediately before something bad happens to her or the agency. Or worse, to Cale, who Dr. Caballeron has expressed interest in selling off. Sweetie Drops couldn't let that happen. She looked back at Cale, who stopped bumping his head upon her doing so, and nodded.

Boiling with determination, Sweetie Drops quickly ran over to the control desk, and began the procedure before anyone could react. A few Henchmen readied their batons until Honey Ray gestured them to stay.

"NO, KID!" Furlong shouted.

An orange ray beam shot down onto Cale and covered his entire being. His molecule structure began to shrink with each fiber of his body, dwindling him down to an appropriate, microscopic size to fit through the dome head. Sweetie Drops grinned. Her claw twirling, Honey Rays stormed over to Sweetie Drops, grabbed her by the collar, and threw her across the room. Before she could get up, Honey Ray jumped over and dove claw first directly at Sweetie Drops, who rolled out of the way on time while her claw pierced the floor beneath. Honey Rays dug it out, crushed the debris between the pinchers, and charged after Sweetie Drops crawling away from her.

* * *

Back at the courtyard, the dome head attached to the portal began glowing a white light from within the lid itself. Diesel 10 engaged and charged towards Tango and Bravo, who proceeded to take out their gadgets, only to have them swiped and snapped in-half by his metal claw. Tango and Bravo tried tackling and holding him down, but Diesel 10 shoved them both off his back one by one. The two agents proceeded to throw bunches and kicks at him, winding him only slightly, but not enough for Diesel 10 to cease fighting back. They couldn't get any closer to deal any damage due to his claw snapping back and tossing them to the ground by grabbing the sleeves or collar of their suits. Tango threw a punch but Diesel 10 grabbed her arm, twirled, and threw her into Bravo who was just about to throw his own punch. The two agents were knocked to the ground and land on top of each other. Having a grand time, Diesel 10 then noticed the glowing dome lid and decided on taking it himself, anything to keep as a souvenir for tackling the first people he really encountered in this world.

* * *

Sweetie Drops and Honey Rays exchanged their own fisticuffs. Both dodged and weaved, blocked, kicked, and counteracted their attacks. Honey Rays was admittedly impressed so far. This agent was holding her own just fine. Furlong and the others wanted to join but where kept in their place with Caballeron and his henchmen, who continued pointing their batons at them despite Honey Rays being overwhelmed. Sweetie Drops waited until Cale was completely shrunken down and no longer in his glass chamber anymore. When the beam finally teleported him to the dome head, she then kicked the side of Honey Ray's leg, causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Sweetie Drops made a hasty exit towards the doors.

"After her, you fools!" Dr. Caballeron commanded.

"She won't get far," Honey Ray said, standing back up.

Honey Ray's went over to a control desk. Her claw retracted and folded on top of the base of her mechanical stump. She then injected the tip of her stub into a plug-in port, causing the green computer display to turn red, and a tab with skull and crossbones pops up. She then instructed her allies to equip themselves. Caballeron nodded and commended his henchmen to put on their copper colored goggles, each doing so as Honey Rays fiddled with the computer screen. She then puts on her face mask. The Henchmen began lining up Furlong, Foxtrot and the other agents in front of the monitor.

"What are you doing?" Foxtrot asked.

Honey Rays didn't answer. Instead, she taps the computer screen, and a video of her face pops up on the large televised monitor above them, along with every computer screen in the room. Honey Rays spoke through her mask in a scratchy, distorted voice, which translated through the large monitor and all the other computer screens.

"Attention agents of SMILE." Static rippled the screen. "Your will is now mine to command!"

Furlong looked to see the video of Honey Rays projected on his watch. Suddenly, every screen began projecting a hypnotic, flashing light pattern with rippling lines that looped in an abstract pattern that emitted a loud stuttering and haunting wail.

"Don't bother fighting it," She continued. "The more you do, the more it'll hurt."

Staring at the large monitor, Agent Furlong, Foxtrot, and all the other agents and scientist were now lost in the screen's hypnotic trance. Their eyes looped in the same pattern projected in front of them. This didn't affect Caballeron or his henchmen, as the goggles they wore protected them from falling under the trance. The screen continued showing these hypnotic, flashing patterns behind Prof. Honey Rays.

"Submission is the only key. It is the only choice you'll ever have. Quit resisting and let me harness your life from now on."

Sweetie Drops sprinted down the corridors, trying to find an exit. She could hear Honey Rays' voice following her everywhere. It was then she realized that the voices not only echoed off the hallways, but the transmission also came from her own glasses and SMILE devices.

"Soon, I'll be in charge. It's only a matter of time before every branch, every city, every populated region of the world falls under a fugue state."

Sweetie Drops cautiously examined her shades, which also projected the hypnotic pattern. Hearing the unnerving voice and seeing flashing lights, she deduced that Honey Rays must have hacked their system and is now transmitting a live video that's somehow put every agent looking at a screen under a trance.

"To the point where every living thing will kneel under my will. And when that occurs, everything will be ready for Canterlot's invasion."

Thinking quickly, she smashes her glasses to the ground and stomps on it. She does the same with her watch and ear piece, getting rid of any SMILE device that can project a screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diesel 10 laughed as his claw rips the lid off the statue's base. Just as Tango and Bravo tried getting up, Diesel 10 dove head first back into the portal he came from.

Tango reached out. "NO!"

But it was too late. Diesel 10 escaped through the portal but couldn't bring the dome lid with him, causing it to stick and attach to its surface instead. Reaching full charge, the dome's light then shot a beam of white into the portal. Bravo went over and tried taking it off, but it was firmly stuck in place. All they could do now was wait while the dome head transported Cale to the nearest source of water.

* * *

Professor Honey Rays continued her monologue through the occasional static feed.

"There's only one slight problem. A fellow agent has escaped and gone rogue. She will take all precautions necessary to make sure everything I've worked for is foiled."

Every screen Sweetie Drops came across had the same hypnotic pattern on it. She tried avoiding them the best she can by shielding her eyes and evading any dark room or corridor with flashing lights. Then she halted and came across four agents collectively staring into a flashing screen.

"Find me Agent Sweetie Drops and the rest of the rogues. Once all agents are accounted for, we may begin our conquest!"

The four agents panned slowly to Sweetie Drops, who immediately began to panic, and marched gradually over to her. Sweetie Drops frantically looked around, and to her luck, she found a cylinder shaped, wall mounted escape pod right across the room. She ran over and typed on the dials while the brain washed agents got closer and closer. Honey Rays' deep, evil, distorted laugh echoed through the monitor. Finally, the pod opens, and just as one agent reached out to grab her, Sweetie Drops stepped inside and shuts the door on them. The four men bashed on the glass window as she pressed a release hatch, causing the pod to launch in a horizontal direction out of the room. She remained laying down and waited for the pod to carry her out to the point where Honey Rays' maniacal laughter couldn't be heard anymore.

* * *

In a mystical railroad covered in a thorny, vain tunnel, Diesel 10, now back in his diesel engine form, proudly snickered to himself as he rolled down the dimmed railway tracks. Just then, a white beam of light struck and bounced off the side of his cab and tunnel wall multiple times, winding him a little until it shot past Diesel 10 and continued down the path in front of him. The white beam ricocheted off the thorny tunnel until it's bouncing slowed down a bit after each slow rebound. Then it continued on a straight, clean streak until coming across a set of buffers, which glowed in a spherical cloud of gold and opened up a portal that Cale and the light beam he traveled in entered the new, mysterious world.

* * *

Sweetie Drops found herself in the neck of the woods, hiding behind a set of bushes just to be safe. If Honey Ray hacked all of SMILE's tech, there's no knowing where and if she's watching her through the many cameras the agency had set up all over town. Sweetie Drops received another call through her cellphone. This time is was from an unknown number. She answered it anyways, hoping for something that'll clarify what just transpired.

"Hello?"

"Agent Sweetie Drops?" Tango said.

"Agent Tango? You're not brainwashed?!"

Sweetie Drops ducked down into the bushes.

"Why would I? Agent Drops, what happened over at Hidequarters?"

"Hidequarters has been compromised. Furlong and the rest have been taken prisoner by Dr. Caballeron and someone named Professor Honey Rays."

There was a pause.

"Listen, Agent Drops, I'm with Agent Bravo. We need to establish a meet up and go over a plan."

She was relieved to hear at least two agents weren't under hypnosis.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Best we can do for now is try getting in touch with the other SMILE branches. We're gonna need all the help we can get. Meet us at sight 900-SH C."

"Affirmative. On my way now."

Finishing the call, Sweetie Drops then saw a picture of her and Lyra pop up on her phone's screensaver. It was a picture of them during eighth grade at the amusement park. Both were laughing while eating cotton candy and holding stuffed animals they won in a game. The memories of their time together riffled through the thoughts of a smiling Sweetie Drops. Then, she was suddenly reminded of what Lyra told her not long ago today.

Standing up and leaving the woods, Sweetie Drops tapped on her phone to make another important call. Should she really be doing this? Should she get her friend involved with this kind of crisis? With Furlong and all the agents now under Honey Ray's hypnosis, there won't be enough allies to turn to in order to fix this whole mess. And if there's one person in the world Sweetie Drops could trust the most, it was Lyra Heartstrings.

Lyra was still in her room, now petting her pet dog until she receives a call from Sweetie Drops.

"Hey, Bon Bon. You doing alright?"

"I'm fine for now. Thanks for asking." She hesitated for a brief second. "Lyra, remember when you said you'd help me out with the agency."

Worried, Lyra got up from her bed.

"Yeah?"

Sweetie Drops exhaled. "That starts today."

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Legend of The Loch Ness Monster

**And now we've reached the point of the story were the starring characters with Scottish accents will either make or break your reading experience. Rest assured, I've done enough research to determine how to properly approach this. That being said, please point out anything I should consider when translating Donald and Douglas' accent into text. I'm not gonna go over board like most story's tend to, but I also don't want them to sound exactly like every other character when they clearly have a distinctive accent in the show (Via the Alec Baldwin method). This, like all the other T &F stories, are based on their current CGI portrayal. So you'll hear some clear English with a few dialects and mesh of made up words thrown in to accentuate their accents. Let me know what can be done better or what to avoid if you like. But for now, let's see where it goes. Thank you and hope you like the short little, semi sorta expedition chapter. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Agents of S.M.I.L.E:  
Otherworldly Recruits._**

 **2 – Legend of the Loch Ness Monster**

It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. The trees bloomed a bright green, the sea breeze swirled high into the air, and the early morning skies were painted with golden clouds from the radiant sunlight. The day had not started for some engines yet, so the Island was quiet for the most part. It won't be very long until the Island's railway engines receive their orders from Sir Topham Hatt, the fat controller of the North Western Railway.

There are many railways on Sodor. One of these is the Arlesburgh Branch Line, also known as the Little Western; a coastal railway line operating between Tidmouth Borough and Arlesburgh. The line runs along the ocean coast by sandy beaches and seaside towns until it meets a port where big ships come in at a harbor. It is nicknamed the Little Western because it's decorated in Great Western Railway colours and is worked by Duck and Oliver, two Great Western engines. The Scottish twins, named Donald and Douglas, also work on the Little Western, where they're given various jobs to do. Sometimes they pull coaches on the Mainline, goods trains, plow snow in the winter, or other utility tasks. Engines nine and ten are proud to be working on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway, but often times long for their old home in Scotland. Despite this, the twins are still peppery, proud, practical and able workers, and put in all their efforts to prove to Sir Topham Hatt that they're really useful engines.

* * *

That morning at Tidmouth Hault, Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas were sleeping in a shed off on a siding by the station hault. Donald was the first to wake up, along with his brother Douglas. They gazed with half sleepy eyes through the shed's panoramic view at the rising sun and it's calming, warm shine beaming on the Island. Both engines yawned and rolled out to get a drink at one of the water towers. Donald and Douglas had found themselves a turn table and used it to face their sheds tenders first as they rolled back in next to Oliver and Duck, who soon awoke after they arrived and got themselves a drink by the towers next.

"Good morning, everyone!" Duck said, cheerfully.

The three engines said their good mornings. Everyone was excited for today; some more than others, but still ready for the day a head of them.

"Best fill up with as much coal and water as you can. Today's the day we start our summer job switch."

"I'll tell you what, Duck," Oliver yawed, "I haven't got a wink of sleep last night while thinking about what jobs I could be getting."

"It is rather exciting, isn't it? Though I'd never dream of parting with my branchline, having work outside of usual tasks will give us a nice change of pace."

"What about you two?" Oliver asked the twins. "What do you think you'll be doing today?"

"I don't know, Oliver," Douglas yawned. "Probably the usual; haul a goods train, or passengers."

"Carryin' stone, shunt some Troublesome Trucks, haul a goods train," Donald continued.

"That's what I juist said, Donnie."

"Which one?"

"Hauling goods."

"I dinnae hear you say so," Donald said, pompusly.

"Well, I did. Ye see what we're gettin' at? It's all the work we ever dae when we're no' plowin' snow in the winter."

"Come on, now," Oliver chuckled. "This is going to be fun. Surely there must be something you're both looking forward to?"

"Me an' Doggie get different jobs all the time, Oliver," Donald said. "We are excited, true, but I cannae see what makes this event so special."

"Haven't you ever thought about what it would be like to pull coaches down different branchlines, or deliver goods to a far away land, or carry special cargo to a special celebration?"

The two engines looked at each other then repeated in unison.

"Nae really."

Oliver looked downcast. "Oh."

"We've been and done most of all that," Donald said. "There's nothin' else that we dinnae already dae countless times before."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Duck commented. "Perhaps Sir Topham Hatt will find a job the both of you haven't done yet this time around."

"I doot it, Duck," Douglas said. "The best he cod' dae is have us work on a different railway. But the jobs would still be the same either way."

"Is true." Donald sighed, "Same old, same old."

"Then again," Douglas mentioned, cheekily, "Even though weel be doing the same work, it would be proper fun tae see Gordon pull waist trucks for once."

Donald chuckled. "Aye. Or have James workin' in the quarry. Now that would be a splendid sight in deed."

"It sure would. Or have Duck pull the Flying Kipper!" Oliver joined in while chuckling.

"Oh I don't think I'd involve myself with that train again," Duck said. "Not unless I absolutely have to."

"Still got some fish suck doon yer funnel from last time, dae we Duck?" Donald teased, playfully.

"Well I wouldn't say that. But now that you mentioned it, I do seem to spot a bit of hay jammed between your coupling rods there Donald."

"Wha-! Where?!"

"Ha-ha! He made ye look!" Douglas called.

The four engines laughed until Sir Topham Hatt arrived in his blue car and approached the sheds.

* * *

Donald, Douglas, Duck and Oliver headed back into the sheds to receive their orders.

"Good morning, everyone. I see you're all up and about for the new day."

"We are, Sir," Oliver said. "And ready to receive our duties."

"Ah, excellent! As I'm sure you all know, today's the day I start handing out different jobs for engines to do for the rest of the summer. Each of you will have more than enough time to receive a job you've always wanted to try, and a chance to show how really useful you are even when working outside your comfort zone."

Donald and Douglas shared a glance, knowing the unlikely hood of that actually happening. Given how they've just about done almost every job they were built too do, there wasn't much in terms of work that they were eager to get, especially on Sodor, whom they've proudly come to call their new home despite some of the tedious work that have. Regardless, Donald and Douglas were still determined to show Sir Topham Hatt that they're still very hard workers.

"It's like I've been saying earlier, Sir," Duck said, proudly, "Any work outside of usual tasks will be a welcomed change for us. Whatever job we're given, we will get it done promptly and on time!"

"Don't say there are only two ways! Don't say there are only two ways!" Oliver repeated to himself.

Duck cleared his throat. "You see, there are only two ways of doing things. The Great Western way, or the wrong way."

Oliver groaned.

"Ah, glad to hear it, Duck! Err… Again." Sir Topham Hatt continued. "Now, let's get started. I've got other engines who are patiently waiting for their assignments for the day, so let's not dilly dally any further and get this show on the rail."

"Yes, Sir!" The four engines repeated happily.

And so, Sir Topham Hatt began giving his orders, starting with giving Duck the job of working at the Dock with Salty. Next, he gave Oliver the job of pulling Duck's Slip Coaches. Duck volunteered to instruct him on the proper way of pulling slip coaches before starting his day at the Brendam Docks, to which Oliver was grateful for. Even though he wouldn't be working with his brakevan Toad, Oliver was eager to carry passengers along the Little western again. And Duck was more than willing to get started at the Docks right after he's done instructing Oliver on the Great Western way of pulling Slip Coaches, an aspect of Duck's assistance Oliver wasn't entity looking forward too. While Sir Topham Hatt gave his orders to Duck and Oliver, Donald and Douglas were whispering to each other.

"There's nae way we've really done everythin' on Sodor, have we Doggie?" Donald asked.

"I'd say so, Donald. Feels like it at least."

"Hmm. But we never really pull any branchline coaches or delivered special guids to a far away land."

"We did dae a similar guids run when Lord Callen's Castle reopened. Remember that?"

"Oh, aye, at the famous Black Loch." Donald exhaled a relaxed sigh. "Now if there be anywhere we can work without feelin' fatigue, that would be a guid place to start."

"I agree, Donnie. Guess there really is somethin' we're lookin' forward tae after all. But let's no' go gettin' a head of ourselves juist yet, eh?"

"Donald & Douglas." Sir Topham Hatt turned his attention to the twins.

"Y-y-yes, Sir," The twins said nervously.

"I have a very special job for the two of you."

"Ye do?" Donald asked.

"Since you've both been well behaved for an entire month, I thought it best to treat you with something I know you'll greatly appreciate. This job will last a little longer than most tasks I've given other engines, and it's sure to keep you both extra busy until I see fit to give you another job."

"It will?" Douglas said. "What kinda job would that be then, Sir?"

"You'll be happy to hear that I've spoken with Lord Callen, and he's agreed to let you both work for him on the Misty Valley Branchline!"

The twins gasped excitedly, "The Misty Valley Branchline!"

Duck and Oliver also repeated what they said in shock.

"Yes, that's what I believe I said."

"Do you really mean it, Sir?!" Donald said.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled, "Why of course I do, Donald. Working on Misty Valley under Lord Callan's guidance is a great honor, and I can't think of anyone more fit to undertake this responsibility than two of my hardest working engines."

Donald and Douglas grinned as Sir Topham Hatt continued.

"You'll be in charge of running the line near his estate at Castle Loch. And Lord Callen will be keeping you both working hard whenever I'm not around to oversee how you're holding up."

"Did ye hear that, Doggie!"

"I sure did, Donnie!"

"We're goin' to be workin' at Castle Loch!" Both said in unison.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "Alright, now. Settle down you two. I'm glad you're all eager, but this is still a very big responsibility, which means you'll both have to work just as hard as usual to keep things running smoothly and on time."

"Of course, Sir," Donald said, excitedly. "This is exactly what me an' me brother needed."

"Workin' at Castle Loch will feel like bein' back home again," Douglas also said.

"And it's exactly why I thought it suited you best, Donald and Douglas. That being said, make sure you listen to Lord Callan and see to it that Misty Valley is running safely. So, I expect the two of you to be on your best behavior."

"We will, Sir!" They said.

"Very good. Now, you all have your task for the day. Duck and Oliver, check back with me as soon as you've finished your own jobs."

Both engines agreed. Then Sir Topham Hatt walked off to his car while waving back at the four engines.

"Have a good day, now!"

The engines blew their whistles until Sir Topham Hatt was no longer in the yards.

* * *

The engines waited for their fireboxes to be filled and burning enough steam before they could take off. In the meantime, Duck and Oliver had a few questions about Castle Loch, and why Donald and Douglas were happy to be working there despite some rumors surrounding the estate. Seeing how the Twins now had something exciting to do for the summer event, however, Duck and Oliver were happy for Donald and Douglas.

"Looks like you both found a job to get excited for after all," Oliver said.

"Aye, Oliver," Douglas said. "That's wha' me and Donnie have juist been sayin' to each other."

"We've delivered guids to Lord Callan's Castle once before," Donald said. "But now he's lettin' us run the branchline!"

"This will be really excitin'!"

"I'm surprised you're both eager to go back to Callan Castle considering the accident you ran into last time," Duck said.

"Ye mean the landslide?" Donald boasted. "That wee accident was nothin'. It was juist in the wrang place at the wrang time."

"What about… the Loch Ness Monster?" Oliver asked, ominously. "Didn't you two see it on your way to the Castle?"

"Och, there was no actual monster, Oliver," Douglas said. "It was juist Harvey and the Brakedown Crane emerging from all the mist that we saw."

"Ye thought there was an actual monster for a second though, dinnae ye Douglas," Donald teased.

"No, I dinnae. I knew it was really Harvey all along."

Donald chuckled. "Sure, ye did."

"But, I did."

"Dinnae."

"I did!"

"Dinnae!"

"I did!"

"Dinnae!"

"Well, dinna act like ye dinnae thought Nessie was real either, Donnie."

"Yer oot the windae, Douglas? A'd know a monster when ah see one. An' A'd never make such a silly mistake."

"Ye were the first one to point it out when we saw Harvey an' the crane on the causeway."

"Ye screamed first, more like. Luckily I was there to protect ye while ye weres wailing."

"I din-" Douglas was getting fumed. "You did nae such thing!"

"I did though."

"Dinnae."

"I did."

"Dinnae!"

"I did!"

Confused, Duck and Oliver looked at each other before speaking up.

"So, did you see an actual monster or not?" Oliver asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Oliver," Duck said, snickering a little. "There's no such thing as monsters. It's just like Douglas said; The monster they saw at Castle Loch was only a silly silhouette."

"Aye," Donald said, then thought of something cheeky. "The real monster is still lurkin' in the depths of Black Loch somewhere, waitin' to gobble up the first engine she finds puffin' down the old causeway."

Duck didn't react much, but Oliver shivered from boiler to dome.

"B-but, there's just one thing that doesn't make sense," Oliver pondered. "What would the Loch Ness Monster be doing on Sodor? Doesn't it live in Scotland?"

"It does in deed, Oliver. Further proof that the monster is nae on this Island," Douglas argued.

"Scotland's no' that far away, Lad," Donald said. "Maybe the muckle beast swarm its way here somehow."

Douglas laughed. "Awa' n bile yer heid, Donald. We already know there's really nae monsters at the Castle's lake."

"What else do you two know about the Monster?" Oliver asked, intrigued.

"Well, seeing how we're still on this silly topic," Duck said. "Seems right to tell us more about our good friend Nessie."

"Oh, aye," Douglas said. "Juist because we're from Scotland means we know everythin' about the Loch Ness Monster, is that it?"

Duck and Oliver shared a glance, blinked, then stared back at the Twins. The Twins do the same, before Douglas lets out an annoyed scoff.

"Legend tells of a sea creature with glowin', immense eyes, a long neck, and dark gray scales thick enough tae brace the deepest depths and coldest of weathers. It swims faster than a speedin' train, eats more fish than an engine can burn through its coal an' water, and it's size towers even the biggest ships ye can find!" Douglas continued. "Many pictures have been taken of the creature swimming by the lakes of Loch Ness by the Scottish Highlands, only for the public to find out they were all fake photographs. The reason bein' for those fake photos, is because nobody has ever laid eyes on the creature. But, some may say, should you stand before the monster itself, there be no escapin' from its mighty wrath!"

"Is Nessie really that dangerous?" Oliver asked.

"Nonsense, Oliver," Douglas chuckled. "I only made some of that up. I doot a monster like Nessie can be that dangerous."

"Tell that tae the old lighthouse keepers who had their own run in with the monster," Donald said.

"What? What dae ye mean, Donald?"

"And what happened to the Lighthouse Keepers?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, bother," Duck rolled his eyes and smirked.

* * *

The twins went on with Donald joining in and telling the legend of the Loch Ness Monster, albeit a little exaggerated from their perspectives.

"Tis was a fateful night when two keepers were minding a remote lighthouse. Their job was to make sure ships from far out into the foggy ocean were kept safe from crashin' intae rocks and islands by alertin' them with the tower's bright light and a boomin' fog horn. Then, a strange howl similar tae their fog horn came from nowhere and grew louder and louder the closer it go'. And then, a creature with a long neck emerged from beneath he blanket of waters and swam towards the tower, attracted to the same anguished cry of the fog horn!"

Oliver gasped. "What did the monster do?"

"They tore doon the buildin', o' course! After they shut off the fog horn, Nessie was furious, thinkin' she had finally found another of her kind when really is was juist a man-made apparatus. Sae, she crumbled the building under her own weight out of anger while cryin' the same lonely howl that brought her tae the tower tae begin with. Luckily, the two Fog Men were no' hurt. But, the damaged left behind had the Keepers and many who passed the story on askin' the same question; what could've caused that tower tae take a tummel like it did? The obvious answer bein'; the Loch Ness Monster!"

The engines shivered. But despite the chilling story, they mostly didn't buy into it, and had a lot more questions than before.

"Hold on just a second," Duck challenged. "I thought nobody has ever seen the monster with their own eyes?"

"They dinnae see the monster," Donald said. "All they heard were a loud, lonely cry, and two piercing eyes brighter than the lighthouse they stood in."

"Och, c'moan, Donald," Douglas said. "Now yer juist haverin' at this point."

"I'm no' haverin', Douglas! How could a tower just crummel underneath them like that then; with glowing eyes and a shrieking cry no less?"

"It was probably a tornado of some kind. The buildin' was old anyways. Any wee storm could've knocked that tower down no bother."

"Plus, the story has been passed down a lot," Duck imputed. "It's very likely that some people added their own spin to it as time went on."

"Aye," Douglas chuckled, "Juist like Donnie did not a moment ago."

Donald was agitated while Douglas and eventually Duck continued laughing.

"Well, that was still a pretty fun story though, Donald," Oliver said, trying to cheer him up.

"In deed it was," Duck said. "And as fun as this was, it's about time we start getting to work. Oliver, let's fetch you those Slip Coaches."

The two engines then left the shed. Douglas followed after until he noticed Donald wasn't by his side. He stopped and revered back into the sheds to find Donald still in his spot and looking rather disparaged.

"What's gotten you doon, Donnie?" Douglas asked. "Yer no' upset about the story, are ye?"

"Why did ye say I made up, Douglas?"

"Because that's what it is, Donald. It's juist a fun silly fairy tale to share with friends. I dinnae mean tae say it was all yer doin' if that's what's upsettin' ye."

"But what if it is real, Douglas? Stories have to come from somewhere. Only somethin' as big a legend as the Loch Ness Monster could've conducted such a tale."

"Actually, tis really easy tae make somethin' up. Juist ask Salty. How many stories has that ol' sea shanty told that turned out tae be false, eh?"

Donald didn't answer. He looked back at his brother away with downcast eyes. Douglas could see he was upset and began feeling bad for his brother. He truly believed the old legend could be real.

"Ah, Donnie. I'm sorry for teasin' ye before. But, there really is nae monster. There wasn't before we thought we seen one and there isn't one out in the lake now."

But this only upsetted Donald more. He had hoped his brother would've at least supported him. Douglas tried changing the subject, seeing his reassurance was doing no such thing.

"How aboot we forget all this nonsense and heed on doon to Castle Loch. Maybe our first job from Lord Callan will cheer ye up."

Donald tried to chipper up again and allowed a warm smile.

"I'd like that very much, actually."

"That's more like it! Now, let's go an' make the best of our new summer!"

Blowing their deep-toned whistles, the Twins left the sheds at Tidmouth Hault and set off to Callan Castle.

* * *

On their way to the Castle, Donald and Douglas puffed along the coast of Misty Valley's Black Loch Lake. The line they chuffed down was riddled with old, mossy, and bushy pine trees planted above a slope beside the railway track and lake. They passed by a few old folly towers also situated near the river and points that led into a thick pathway of trees. Some canoes and washed up junk laid along the rocky shores by the tracks. The blackish cyan lake itself was dark, silent, tranquil, and shined in the sunlight. Not even the bustling wind could barely ripple the water, nor was there any sign of fish occupying the empty depths below.

Soon, the twins could see none other than Lord Callan's Castle In the far distance across the lake.

"We're almost there, Donnie," Douglas called. "Wilnae be long now."

Keeping up with his brother, Donald then applied his brakes and came to an immediate stop upon hearing a strange, soothing cry. He listened intently for the noise again, and heard an echoing howl that sent a flock of birds resting in the trees to fly away. Douglas heard his brother coming to a halt and does the same, reversing back towards Donald to check up on him.

"Did ye hear that, Douglas?" He asked, frantically looking around.

"Hear what, Donald?"

"That noise."

"Ye mean the birds?"

"No! No' the birds! That strange noise juist now. It sounded almost like a whale."

"A whale?!" Douglas snickered. "Donald! There wouldnae be a whale all the way out in these watters. Is probably the wind, an' that silly story playin' tricks on ye."

But Donald wasn't so sure though. "I know what I heard, Douglas. An' it sounded more than juist a whale. Ah think it might be,"

"Alright, alright. Maybe it is the monster after all, eh?" Douglas teased with a light chuckle. "Now c'moan, we dinna want tae be late for work. Sir Topham Hatt is countin' on us to be on our best behavior."

Donald was a bit cross over Douglas' teasing. He could've sworn he heard the same cry again right as Douglas blew his deep-toned whistle upon setting off down the tracks. Donald looked down at the now rippling waters washing up on the rocky shores. Mixed between nervousness and curiosity, he blew his whistle and took off to catch up with Douglas.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Donald's Discovery

**Just giving the heads up now, I'll be making an announcement regarding the Sequel in the following week on my FanFic Home Page. So, keep a look out for the update on there. As for now, let's dive into chapter 3!**

 **... I mean, need I explain more that the title hasn't already hinted at? I was gonna have Lord Callen make an appearance, but the scene I had planned with him doesn't really add much to the story. So, unfortunately I had to cut him out. Plus, I don't really want to keep butchering my fellow Scots with written dialog anymore than I have with Donnie and Doggie (LoL). However, we see Sweetie Drops and Lyra working on a plan to stop Honey Rays and save Cale. But, Sweetie Drops quickly realizes Lyra needs not only training in the basics of being a secret agent, but a better understanding of the situation at hand. Other than that, I think the rest of you get the gist of what to expect. Have a good one and hope you liked this entry. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Agents of S.M.I.L.E.**_ _ **  
Otherworldly Recruits**_

 **3 – Donald's Discovery**

The school bell rings as Students entered the building of Canterlot High. Every student arrived and went to their classes, all except for two. Parked deep within the thickened woods, located near the school's parking lot, was a green camouflaged Mobile Command Center. It was deep in the woods for by-passers to not stumble upon or go exploring far enough to reach them. Cabs on the vehicle's left and right rears were extended out to allow room inside for computer stations, gadget storage, and conference rooms. With Professor Honey Ray's now in control of Hidequarters and some of their hijacked devices having no use, they were left with only what they had in the center.

Agents Tango and Bravo were stationed with their own mobile command unit when tasked with setting up the dome head to teleport Cale, now it's the agency's only refuge as far as they were concerned. Inside the large truck, Agent Sweetie Drops, Tango, Bravo, and Lyra Heartstrings all sat in the mini conference room with a round table, chairs, and a whiteboard mounted on the wall.

"Whoa," Lyra said in unrelieved shock, "This is all so surreal. Evil scientists, crooks, hostile takeovers, Monsters! Things really have gotten out of hand, uh?"

"That's an understatement," Bravo commented from his computer station.

Sweetie Drops had just finished explaining everything to Lyra about the events leading up to them all meeting with Tango and Bravo at Canterlot High last night. Lyra was still trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. She knew her best friend's job must have been somewhat of a safety hazard, but this was on a much larger scale. Lyra wondered if this is the kind of thing Sweetie Drops has to deal with all the time as a secret agent. Sweetie Drops knelt down in front of Lyra.

"It's bad for now. Honey Rays may have S.M.I.L.E. under her claw, but we're not gonna fall in line. We'll find away to fix this."

"Does that mean… you guys are the only agent's left?"

"There's more than one S.M.I.L.E. branch in the world, kid," Tango said with a stern expression. "We're just the unfortunate ones. Of course, you wouldn't need to know if Agent Drops hadn't already told you of our existence way before."

Sweetie Drops grinned with embarrassment.

"Any word from the Manehattan branch?" Tango asked, looking over her shoulder.

"There's one in Manehatten too?!" Lyra said, in shock.

Bravo darted at the screen and back at her. "We're actually getting them on the line now."

Tango rushed over to his computer station and knelt down to look into the static screen. Bravo was typing away on his laptop to keep the signal going. Lyra was confused. She looked around the unit for any hypnotic screen to display on the monitors. But there were none to be had.

"I thought Honey Rays hijacked all the SMILE tech."

"The MCC's weren't deigned to be linked with any S.M.I.L.E. network in case of such a cyber hack," Sweetie Drops explained. "All the tech and gadgets in here aren't effected by her virus, thankfully."

"And it's why we're counting on finding other agents also in our predicament," Tango said.

The screen still rippled until an image of a woman finally came into view. The signal could barely pick up what was being said on the other end when they heard her speaking.

"Ca_ling all ag_nts! Does an_one re_d? W_,"

"Alpha Hoof?" Bravo said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes! I knew it!" Tango explained, soon blushing after expressing excitement. "Keep the signal active, Bravo. It must be on our end."

Finally, the rippling stopped and Alpha Hoof, who has bright pink skin, curly, lemon hair, and aqua eyes, was displayed in full view on their monitor.

"A_ent Ta_go? Do you copy? Oh, finally. We've been trying to reach the Canterlot branch all night. What's the meaning of all-"

"Alpha Hoof, listen," Tango began. "We're in serious trouble over here. What's you're status?"

"Uh, clear?" She said with a raised brow. "Your end?"

"Clear as thick water," Bravo said, robotically.

"Alpha Hoof?" Lyra asked Sweetie Drops.

"She runs the Manehatten Branch," She explained.

"Who's that with you?" Alpha asked.

"Just Agent Drops, Ma'am," Tango diverted by blocking her view of Lyra. "Have you experienced any of your tech being overwritten by hypnotic patterns or anything of the like?"

"Agent Tango, what's going on? Why hasn't the Hidequarters in Canterlot been responding to any of our calls?"

Tango and Bravo explained their situation to Alpha Hoof. They were completely cut off from their Hidequarters branch and only have whatever gadget and tech not infected with Honey Ray's hypno virus at their disposal. They too have been trying to get in contact with the other agencies with little luck until now. The four were surprised to hear that the Manehatten branch wasn't experiencing any of the issues Tango or Bravo listed regarding their tech being hacked. It must just be their region that's under Honey Ray's control.

"Listen, Alpha," Tango requested, "we're not fully equipped to deal with Caballeron or Honey Rays. Can the Manehatten branch send any kind of backup or extra equipment?"

"Negative, for now. If this Professor Honey Rays has initiated a full-frontal attack on our agency, we'll need to inform all branches of the crisis and counter act any move she may make on the rest of us."

Bravo groaned.

"What? They can't do that! We need the help like right now!"

Lyra got up to jump in and argue but Sweetie Drops advised her not to.

"This will require the complete acquiesce of every branch to initiate a collective counter strike," Alpha continued. "Until then, the remainder of Canterlot's S.M.I.L.E. agents are to remain inoperative."

"But what about Professor Honey Rays?!" Sweetie Drops argued. "She could be ready to take over the world at any minute. You want us to just wait for the other agencies to arrive while she gains access to S.M.I.L.E.'S top-secret, world breaking technology?"

"You're not equipped to deal with this kind of attack, Agent Drops," She said, sternly. "Rest assured, we'll get started on informing the other branches and send in backup pronto."

"Yes?!" said a voice from her end.

"Not you, Pronto, us pronto," Alpha Hoof said, looking over her shoulder.

Pronto groaned in disappointment and walked away with slouched arms.

"So, what exactly are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Sweetie Drops asked.

"For now, your orders are to keep a surveillance watch on Hidequarters and report back any changes," Alpha continued. "Honey Rays has already likely sent out a search party. So, keep to our policy and remain discreet at all times. I fear for what she has planned If all agents fall under her control as Agent Drops claims."

"You're looking at a complete global takeover, Agent Hoof," Sweetie Drops said.

"Slash monster invasion, slash auction, slash worldwide captivation," Lyra commented.

"Seriously, who is that?" Alpha Hoof inquired.

"Thank you, Alpha Hoof!" Tango said, anxiously searching for the escape key. "We'll be sure to keep you updated while we wait for further instructions."

"Wha-?"

"Okay bye!"

Tango quickly ended the transmission. She sighed. Then Bravo and Tango turned and stared angrily at Lyra and Sweetie Drops. Lyra grinned innocently while Sweetie Drops glared back with arms crossed.

"Look, I don't like it either, Agent Drops," Tango said. "But we have to follow protocol."

"Yup. Orders are orders," Bravo said.

Sweetie Drops sat down on a chair in frustration next to Lyra, who was playing with her hair nervously while glancing around at all the monitors facing them.

"Are you sure it's safe here, Bon Bon?" Lyra asked. "No screen is gonna pop up and brainwash us, is it?"

"It's fine, Lyra," Sweetie Drops assured, tiredly.

But Lyra began to panic a little at the thought of an actual criminal having control over everyone. She darted around the room and clutched her head.

"But what if we are next?! Are we gonna become mindless zombies like in that movie about a meteorite turning everyone into man eating monsters?!"

"No, Lyra," Sweetie Drops said, irritably. "I told you; This truck runs off its own network."

"Right, right, of course… But what if they release all the monsters you've captured onto the city, and consume everything like in that other movie we both saw last weekend?!"

"The kid watches way to many movies," Bravo said.

"So long as Honey Rays hasn't figured out how to hack other networks yet," Sweetie Drops assured, "then we're pretty safe in the Mobile Command Center."

This managed to calm Lyra a bit, followed by her own self assurance to stick by her friend's side when she agreed to help Sweetie Drops face this threat last night. Her friend needed her, and Lyra was ready to overcome any fears to stand by Sweetie Drops. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"You're right. I'm getting way over my head here. I said I would help, so I'll try and keep my cool. For you."

Sweetie Drops beamed, "And I promise I won't let anything happen to us or get worked up about you getting involved. After all,"

"Best,"

"Friends,"

"Forever!" They said in unison.

The two leaned in for hug.

"Yeah…" Bravo said, smugly. "Chief's not gonna be happy when he finds out your little friend knows about our organization."

Sweetie Drops groaned after they let go. "Like I'm not already stressed enough."

"Of all people," Tango said. "This outsider was the best you could do?"

"This outsider is my best friend," She said in defense. "You said we needed all the help we can get. And I'd trust Lyra with just about anything over the agency itself."

"And what's there not to trust about us, exactly?" Bravo said.

"How about Professor Honey Rays, for starters? You still haven't explained who she is or how she can access all of S.M.I.L.E.'S Devices?"

The two agents shared a glance.

"That's classified," Tango said.

"Uh, hello?" Sweetie Drops exclaimed. "I'm an agent too. You don't keep classified information from another agents."

"We do from those who joined before the incident," Bravo said. "Was the only way to put that mess to rest."

"What incident?" Lyra asked.

"Classified," He said, firmly. "Classified, especially to an outsider."

Lyra glared at him. Sweetie Drops felt like intervening until her best friend spoke up again, this time with a taunting smile.

"What about the entire organization's existence in general?" Lyra teased. "Aren't secret agents suppose to be discreet? 'Cause this Honey Rays lady sure knows an awful lot about you guys."

Tango and Bravo glared at her. Lyra motioned her arms out.

"Just joking.…"

"We don't really joke," Bravo admitted with a shrug. "Joking's just not our thing."

"But your organization is called S.M.I.L.E.," Lyra giggled.

"We never smile." His face didn't break.

"What are you talking about," Sweetie Drops joined in on the teasing. "I see you two cracking smirks all the time behind chief's back,"

"Never. Smiled," Bravo insisted.

"Then maybe your organization should be called F.R.O.W.N. instead," Lyra replied with a smirk.

Tango made a funny face. "Then what would the Friendship Rangers of Other Worldly Negotiations be called?"

"What is the Friendship Ranger…?"

"You go to Canterlot High, Right?" Tango asked. "Then I believe you know them as those seven girls who are often seen defending your school from outside forces."

Lyra gasped. "You mean?!"

"More or less," Sweetie Drops confirmed.

Tango began listing their names. "Code names are Purple Rose, White Lily, Orange Poppy, Pink Petunia, Blue Begonia, Yellow Daisy, and Red Helianthus."

"We call them the Flower Rangers for short," Bravo said, trying not to slip a smirk. "The Dog is in on it too."

"The agency alerts them when it's time for action, but they have no idea we exist!"

Lyra was in complete shock. Sweetie Drops knew more than the two agents let on but chose to remain silent on the matter.

"You sure they can't help us?" Bravo asked.

"They'll be too busy investigating the gold sparkles spotted around school campus, as well as the whereabouts of our friendly neighborhood dimension hopper we encountered last night."

"Hey, yeah, what was that all about, anyways?" Lyra asked. "You said a guy with a metal claw attacked you last night?"

"Affirmative," Tango nodded.

Sweetie Drops sighed in frustration over the subject change. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her face on her palm while the two agents explained their encounter. Bravo brought up surveillance footage taken last night. The video showed Tango and Bravo by the Wondercolt Statue at Canterlot High.

"We were trying to figure out why the chief wasn't responding to our comms," Tango explained. "And that's when he came through the portal."

Bravo fast forwarded the video to the point where the dimension hopper, known as Diesel 10, came through another portal from the statue's base. Sweetie Drops leaned up and watched the video upon seeing him. The giant, metal claw on his back caught both hers and Lyra's attention.

"There really is another portal in the school's statue," Sweetie Drops said, in disbelief.

"Another portal?!" Lyra asked, in shock. "When was there a first portal?"

Sweetie Drops chuckled sheepishly.

"A gateway to the other world where these monsters supposedly originated from appeared in your school's statue not long ago," Tango said.

"And now apparently there's another," Bravo said, robotically. "Leading to who knows where with another resident of said world breaking the same dimension crossing prohibitions as the others."

"Also, you know that girl Twilight Sparkle who occasionally visits our school?" Sweetie Drops asked.

"Don't tell me," Lyra said, nervously. "She came here through the first portal?! She's from another world, too?!"

Sweetie Drops nodded.

"Wow. Mind blown! You think that's where Sunset and those Siren girls came from too?"

She didn't answer though, as her attention quickly turned back to Tango and the monitor upon hearing more of her encounter with Diesel 10.

"We tried apprehending him. However, and I'm not saying that's what transpired, but he might've gotten the best of us. That's when he tried taking off with the dome head."

"Wait," Sweetie Drops said, worriedly. "What?!"

The clip fast forwards a bit more over the two agents attempting to confront and tackle Diesel 10. He tossed them into each other, however, and gloats over the dome head attached to the statue base's north portal. Sweetie Drops rose out of her seat when Diesel 10 ripped off the dome with his metal claw and escaped into the portal he came from right as it shoots the white beam into the breach with him.

At this point, Sweetie Drops had gone from overwhelming concern to down right furious. Sweetie Drops had done what she could to send him back while escaping Honey Rays in the process. She thought that Cale was finally sent home. But now it would seem her daring effort amounted to some strange metal claw man stealing the dome teleporter and directing Cale to another world that her or the agency never intended to send him.

"Bon Bon?" Lyra asked, concerned. "Everything okay?"

Sweetie Drops clenched her fists. "Let me get this straight; you both let this man interfere with the teleportation procedure, and in doing so, sending Cale off to another world that he isn't suppose to be in?!"

"Well, when you put it like that," Bravo said. "It sounds more degrading than it felt. A lot more degrading."

Lyra was still confused by what they were discussing, on top of finding out about the portals and where most of her school's magic shenanigans were coming from.

"Ohh. Poor Cale," Sweetie Drops paced the room with her palms to her cheeks. "He doesn't know where he is! What if the locals already spotted him! What if that metal claw man has him!"

"Bon Bon, calm down," Lyra said.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down at a time like this?" She gasped. "What if he wasn't brought to a river and is just sitting on some land field with no water in sight?!"

Bravo typed on his computer. "Coordinates show he is in fact submerged in a lake of sorts."

"He is? Then, he's still okay!" Sweetie Drops said excitedly, then became serious. "But for long? He's not allowed to be in that world. We have to… we have to enter that portal and find Cale!"

Tango slouched. "I was afraid you'd suggest that."

"Um," Lyra interjected, "Hate to keep butting in on your secret agency talk, but, who's Cale?"

"I believe she's referring to 'Internee Subject: Plesio, N.I.S.E.A.G. – 56534'."

This did very little to inform Lyra on Cale, as she just kept staring with wide, confused eyes.

"Uh, what?"

"Just call him Cale," Sweetie Drops assured. "And seeing how we won't be dealing with Professor Honey Rays head on just yet, I think we found ourselves a mission to undertake."

"We have? Great, let's hear it!" But then Lyra slouched nervously. "Wait, should you be telling me this?"

"No," Bravo said, bluntly.

"Well, since you now know about the portals, and the 'Flower Rangers' and all that," Sweetie Drops teased. "Might as well fill you in on another piece of classified info. Besides, you're now an official,"

"Unofficial!" Tango interrupted.

Sweetie Drops' face expressed annoyance then smiled again.

"Official, agent of S.M.I.L.E."

"Really?!" Lyra said, excitedly. "I'm a secret agent?!"

"For the time being," She said, ominously, "but when the mission's over,"

Lyra got up and waved her arms out.

"Woo-hoo!" She began dancing in celebration and chanted in a sing song tone. "I'm a secret agent, I'm a secret agent! We're going undercover, we're gonna fight some bad guys!"

Tango crossed her arms while Bravo groaned in annoyance. All Sweetie Drops did was smile sheepishly while watching her friend celebrate, despite already regretting this decision. She had to keep reminding herself of her promise, and not get worked up or become too over protective of Lyra becoming a S.M.I.L.E. agent.

"Okay, Lyra," Sweetie Drops said. "Don't get too excited. First we need to go over a plan to rescue Cale."

"Of course. I'm so ready I just can't wait to get started! Wait until our friends hear about this. They're gonna be so jealous."

Sweetie Drops crossed her arms and shot her a raised brow.

"Oh, wait," she grinned. "I forgot about the whole secret part. Heh-heh, uh, never mind."

The two kept smiling at each other, knowing they've got a lot to work on their hands now that they're both in this together.

* * *

After Donald & Douglas received their jobs from Lord Callen, the twins were put to work on the Misty Valley Branchline. Douglas was tasked with pulling passengers backwards and forwards down the line to its stations, which passed through the valley's countryside and town houses. Donald was given the job of hauling goods trains, which took him along the river, lakes and thick forests where ancient castle ruins lay waste. The two twins may be working separately for most of their day, but both knew they were still having a lot of fun; more fun than they've had in years almost.

Donald arrived at Callen Station to collect a load of trucks when he ran into Douglas, who was dropping off passengers at the station.

"You know, Donnie, this might juist be the greatest summer we've had," Douglas said. "I haven't felt this great aboot doin' work since we first came tae the Island."

"Aye, Doggie. I juist love it here. But A'm afraid A'd be stuck haulin' guids trains all day. When kin Ah pull passengers an' have a break from pullin' this muckle baggage?"

"When Lord Callen says so. Dinna fash yerself, Donald. Besides, you've got all ae Castle Loch tae yerself. I'd consider myself lucky if I was you."

"You're right. You should see the lakes over by Lord Callen's estate," Donald boasted. "Oh, what a beauty it is."

"Wheesht, stop teasin' me with that now," He joked. "Ah, but then the mountain air and country view are a marvel tae behold as well. Plus, givin' me a break from you is also doin' wonders.

"Ah break from me, eh?" Donald raised his brow. "You weren't gettin' sick ae workin' with me before, were ye?"

"That depends; yer aren't missin' me already, are you?"

Donald smirked. "Ah, wein wheesht. If anythin', I'm the one needin' a break from ye."

Douglas chuckled. "Oh, is that sae?"

"Aye, It is. An' A'll be enjoyin' my time away from ye fer the rest ae the day."

"Fine then. Go ahead. See if I care"

"I will."

"Guid."

"Agreed."

"Very guid."

"My thoughts exactly."

"No' before I."

A moment of silence followed, before the twins burst out into laughter.

"I really missed you, Doggie."

"Och, me tae, Donnie. But, it's no' like we aren't sharin' the same shed anymore. So, we'll be able tae catch up when the days end."

"That's true! An' maybe if I complete my jobs on time, we kin take turns haulin' passengers and guids."

"The more variety the better," Douglas agreed. "Now away ye go. I got more passengers tae deliver."

"Aye, an' I've got timber tae haul around." Donald backed up into his shipment of wood timber strapped onto some flatbeds.

"You goin' doon the old causeway again?" Douglas asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Juist be careful when you dae. It's still very old, an' I dinna very much like the rails bein' that close to watter."

"Ah," Donald grinned. "Ye scared of the monster, are ye?!"

"What?! No I'm no'! I'm juist tryna look out fer you, Donald. I cannae help the thought ae you gettin' in a heap ae trouble crossin' that river. Besides, I told you there are nae monsters in Black Loch."

"Really? Then how dae you explain that noise we heard back by the river?"

Douglas was not about to let Donald have the upper hand of their little bickering.

"Easy. Yer juist hearin' things that are playin' tricks tae yer imagination. Like the wind, or somethin' clogged in that wee boiler ae yours."

Donald grumbled a little. Finally, the guard blew his whistle after all the passengers have boarded his coaches and the doors shut behind.

"Say hello tae the monster fer me, will yah, Donald?" Douglas joked.

He blew his whistle and took off with his red and cream coaches. A bit insulted, Donald blew his whistle and took off with his shipment of timber.

* * *

Donald was pulling his last load of goods through the valley's thick forest. He liked puffing through the forest. The eerie pine trees and cloudy atmosphere truly reminded him of home. And the causeway he was approaching looked just as much like home as the rest of Sodor. Donald wasn't worried about the Causeway, but what Douglas warned about it was true. It was old, and hasn't been used in a long time. The Causeway is a single railway track on an embankment of earth and rocky masonry across a low piece of water. It stretched all the way out across Black Loch's huge lake like a bridge. It crosses between and cuts off the riving running down to the Island's coast and the prime lake itself near Lord Callen's Castle, which can be seen just along the edge of the lake a bit further away from the Causeway. Donald recalled seeing engines take the path recently, especially Harvey the Crane Engine, who he last saw puffing down the old causeway when he and Douglas needed to be rescued from a landslide.

At last, Donald reached the old Causeway and began puffing down the track with not a care in the world. Then he looked down at the thick, cerulean water, and thought about the noise he heard while him and Douglas were on their way to meet Lord Callen. Donald slowed down a bit, hoping he could hear the same, lonely cry again. He looked towards the lake, and then the river. But there was nothing to be heard other than his own chuffing. The river was just as bare as it was when they arrived, with barely any rippling breezing the static surface of water.

Then, as Donald shrugged it off and continued chuffing with the puff of his deep-toned whistle, he heard a strange, soothing cry. And to his bewilderment, it was the same exact one he heard this morning. Donald applied his brakes and came to an anxious stop. He looked around nervously to spot where it came from. But there was still nothing to be seen in the river below. Donald blew his whistle again. This time the deep, unearthly wailing grew louder, loud enough to rumble a few stone off the causeway and rattle the tracks beneath him. Donald nearly skipped a breath when this happened, and was too speechless to make any sudden noise. But he had to know what was making all this noise.

"W-w-who's there?!" He called.

There was no response. Donald waited forever for any kind of sound. He could only make out the rippling water, now splashing against the causeway. He chuckled nervously.

"M-maybe Doggie's right. Maybe is juist the wind after all."

He tried taking off again. But it wasn't long until he felt the tracks beneath him rumble again, along with the causeway itself, which shook him along with them. He looked out into the river to his left. The water's rippling became more consistent, and waved faster and faster. Donald could barely see through the cerulean water obstructing the depths below. However, it wasn't until he saw immense, glowing red eye swimming towards him did Donald start to panic.

Before he knew it, a creature of unspeakable proportions splashed out and emerged from the water. It had a smooth head, a round, curved muzzle, and a thin neck longer than Donald himself. Their eyes stopped glowing when they reached surface level, and water sprinkled down on a drenched Donald, who could only watch with absolute shock as the plesiosaurus like monster cried out a much more relaxing call upon complete emergence from the river.

Donald had no words. He gasped loudly upon seeing them floating there in the river beside him, but that was all he could do while he stared in surprise. He had to ask himself if this was a dream. Whenever an engine thought they've seen a monster, it was only a silhouette of a building structure, trees, or other silly objects. But this wasn't Donald's eyes playing tricks on him. This had to be it, this had to be the Loch Ness Monster itself. The soothing cries and raining droplets from the beast's scaly fiber felt all to real.

"Y-y-you! It-It cannae be!" Donald stuttered. "Ye cannae be the Loch Ness Monster! Doggie says yer no' real! Then... How are you here?!"

The Monster looked to Donald with its head tilted sideways. They've never seen anything like Donald in all their years submerged under water. A train with a face was almost just as shocking as Donald finding out their existence to be true. The more it looked at Donald, the fonder it became. Then they tried creasing their mouth into a smile while greeting him with a gentle call. But because they had trouble doing so, it only frightened Donald more as his teeth clattered and boiler shivered. There was no knowing what he should do now.

'Should you stand before the monster itself,' Douglas' words repeated, 'there be no escapin' from its mighty wrath!'

Too frightened to utter another word, Donald quickly reversed back down the line and away from the monster with a toot of his whistle. Confused and upset, the Monster watched him trying to make a hasty exit. They quickly reached its fin over to the end of his train and blocked the path, which jerked Donald, caused the brake van to collide with their fin and blocked him from leaving. Donald was terrified. The Monster was trying to stop him from escaping. He tried puffing forward, but the Monster got in his way again when he leaned his face in Donald's way. Donald applied his brakes hard and reversed back slowly the more they hovered closer to him.

"Please, Miss Nessie!" He Beg. "Don' eat me! I'm no' edible!"

But the Monster followed him closer and closer, with its giant red eyes examining him. Donald finally stopped, seeing no escape, and braced for the worst upon shutting his eyes tight. The Monster, meeting Donald face to face, leaned in a lot closer and began sniffing him. They could see Donald whimpering and rattling from boiler to wheel. He was deeply afraid and unprepared for what they did next. Wanting to cheer him up, the Monster nudged him with his round nose to get his attention. Peaking through his squinted eyes, he saw the Monster stick their tongue out slightly and reached over to give a gentle lick of his firebox. This gave him a shock for sure as Donald's eyes shot up to see the Monster pulsating a call that echoed all over, almost like he was chuckling a little. Donald didn't know how to respond. He expected the Monster to eat him right here and now, but he didn't.

"You're-you're no' gonna eat me?"

The creature shook its head. Donald gasped.

"An' ye can understand wha' a'm sayin'?"

They nodded with a calming call. Seeing them respond to his questions slowly put Donald at ease. It didn't look like they wanted to hurt him. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around this, however, but he also marveled over the thought of being the first engine, maybe the first thing ever to spot and make contact with Nessie herself. Now he was becoming intrigued with the Creature, and had a lot more questions than before.

"Wow! This is amazin'! The real Loch Ness Monster here on Sodor! Wait til me brother hears aboot this. Where did ye come from? Are ye really from Scotland?"

The Creature moved its head to direct Donald down the river to his left while wailing a lonely cry.

"Um, does that mean ye are? I'm from Scotland tae, you know?"

They turned back to face him again, looking more intrigued when Donald began his story.

"Me an' me brother were supposed tae be scrapped, until Sir Topham Hatt ordered us tae come work on his Railway. But, he only ordered one Caledonian engine, an' thought ae sendin' one of us away. But, over time, we both proved our worth tae the Railway. An' when we did, we were allowed tae stay here forever."

The creature cried out, almost like it sounded happy.

Donald smiled. "That's juist most of the story though. What aboot you, why are you here, Nessie? Nobody else has seen you yet, have they?"

Although they shook their head, Donald didn't know what he was responding to. They didn't answer his other questions with a call either. Instead, the Creature looked down into the water, and dove back in head first. Donald was curious at first but then became alarmed.

"Wait! Where are ye goin'?"

Donald watched them dive back in the river with their long tail emerged out for a brief moment until it sunk back in with the rest of them.

"Come back!"

He tried blowing his whistle, but the Creature was already gone. Donald waited for what felt like a long minute. Right as he was about to give up, he felt the rails and causeway begin to shake again, and the rippling water bounced and waved. Donald didn't know what was happening. He saw their glowing red eyes emerging from the depths again along with a roaring thunder.

With a momentous splash out of the water and a soothing call, the Creature completely rose from the river so quickly that it leaped right above Donald in an attempt to jump over the Causeway. The Creature flew over Donald with a rain of droplets showing down on him again. But instead of being frightened, Donald was purely amazed at the majestic sight of Nessie back-flipping inches above his funnel. This was nothing he's ever seen before, and yet everything he hoped to see in the Loch Ness Monster. He could see upon closer inspection that they had opalish gray scales, and blusish gray textures beneath his stomach, fins and long tail, which slowly but surely passed above Donald and caught up with the rest of them now submerging under water upon landing. Reaching the other side, the Creature dove back in then emerged from the water to meet Donald face to face again. Donald could almost make out a pleased smile on the Creature as they gurgled excitedly.

"That was incredible!" Donald exclaimed. "You really are somethin', Nessie."

The Creature leaned in close to Donald and gently nuzzled his face with his nose. Donald chuckled the more they did. The Creature finished and looked at him with his head tilted again.

"Well, I best be gettin' back tae deliverin' this lumber."

Donald blew his whistle and began puffing away. The Creature watched while letting out a lonely cry.

"Dinna go anywhere while I'm gone," He instructed. "Ah need tae introduce ye tae Douglas. He's no' gonna believe it when he sees,"

But as Donald tried to exit the Causeway, the Creature leaned their head in the way and prevented him from leaving. Donald was confused and a bit annoyed at first, until they let out the same lonely cry again. He could see that Nessie appeared very sad to see him leave, even though he wouldn't be gone long, and promised to return again.

"Ach. I'm sorry, Nessie. But I cannae stay here all day. I've got work tae dae. But, I'll be sure tae meet with ye again first thing tomorrow. How's that sound?"

The Creature wailed, which frightened Donald into thinking they might do something rash to keep him here. But all they did was hang their head dejectedly while they leaned back up and turned their neck way from him, allowing Donald to exit Black Loch's Causeway despite their contempt over the notion. Donald felt sorry for them. They must be all alone out here. Then he came up with an idea.

"Okay, okay," he smiled, reassuringly. "How aboot I stay for a little while longer, until it's high time for me tae get back tae my special job."

They looked over to a beaming Donald. After a while of pondering, even trying to express that they were thinking really hard on it, the Creature turned and responded with a happy call and gentle nod. Donald smiled and reversed back down to the Causeway's middle while the Creature eagerly swam over to meet him. The creature soothed a chuckling Donald's face with their nose again.

"Aw, there ye go," He assured. "You won't be so lonely anymore. I promise. Because now you've got a friend."

They leaned up and let out a wailing call. Its a wonder nobody hasn't heard these strange, otherworldly noises yet and made their way over to Castle Loch to spot possibly the greatest sight they'll ever see in their lives.

"Well then, since I'll be stayin' a while, why don't I tell you aboot me brother?" Donald began laughing. "He's sure tae have his funnel stuffed with soot when he learns the Loch Ness Monster knows more aboot him that even he does!"

The Creature made a noise to mimic his laughter too. And for the rest of their afternoon, Donald began telling stories about him and his brother Douglas, while an ecstatic Cale listened with bliss.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Tartarus Penitentry

**Not gonna hype it up too much, but this is where the connection between this story and the upcoming Sequel will come into play. I initially didn't have this planned, which resulted in this story almost never coming into actual publication. But I still liked this story, even though it needed an actual purpose outside of 'I like this idea'. Agents of SMILE still has that, of course, and the tie in with the Sequel is just the icing on the cake (Sorry for bad analogies lol). Like I said, not gonna make that one little exchange take up the whole story. What you saw in the first chapter is what you'll get. So don't worry about other plotlines crowding this story (That'll be for the sequel lol) Anyways, hope you like this and we'll see you for the next chapter soon enough. Read on and enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _ **Agents of S.M.I.L.E.**_ _ **  
:Otherworldly Recruits**_

 **4 – Tartarus Penitenry**

Hidequarters was now completely under Professor Honey Ray's control. With every agent captivated and mesmerized by the hypnotic projections, nothing could stop her from seizing S.M.I.L.E.'s Canterlot branch. They still had to gain access to their networking systems and technology. But aside from Agent Sweetie Drops evading capture, all of Canterlot's S.M.I.L.E. branch not belonged to them.

Agent Furlong, Foxtrot, and many others who were with them during the breach, were captured and restrained by their own binding tech that strapped around their arms. Honey Rays, Dr. Caballeron and his Henchmen escorted them through the maze of Hidequarters' hallways. Furlong, Foxtrot and the others were no longer in a hypnotic trance, unlike their fellow comrades who they spotted as they passed by each room. Some of them were also restrained while looking deeply into the abstract patterns on the screens.

Professor Honey Rays took them all to a room with a set of very large, yellow elevator doors that were marked with a number of red and orange caution, danger, and warning signs with monster like illustrations next to the text. Foxtrot was shoved ahead by Biff's baton once they reached the doors. He gave Biff a mean glare before walking towards a wall mounted device and was instructed by Honey Rays to open the doors. Begrudgingly complying, Foxtrot leaned in to the device while it scanned his iris for recognition. As the device confirmed his identification, the large elevator doors un-latched, and slowly slid open with a clank and a creek. The elevator interior itself was circular, and could house more than a hundred men or a large vehicle.

* * *

Agent Furlong and the rest were forced into the elevator. With everyone in, the doors close, lock shut, and down the elevator went, descending beneath the already subterranean level. Everyone stood in silence, all except Caballeron, who continued gloating to his henchmen about their big trade and who he planned on auctioning off their monsters too. Honey Rays, meanwhile, looked over her shoulder to see a brooding Furlong. He looks back at her for half a minute before hanging his head again.

"What?" Honey Rays remarked. "Not gonna try and talk me out of this?"

Furlong continued saying nothing and grew angrier the more fixated she became. Honey Rays turned to him with a smirk.

"Wow. You really have changed. Didn't think I banged you up that badly last time we saw each other."

"What you're doing is wrong, Honey Rays," Furlong grumbled. "This isn't the life for you. You could've,"

"Could've what?" She interrupted, smugly. "Become an Agent of S.M.I.L.E.? You and I both know that would've done a lot more harm than good."

"And that's always been your problem," Furlong coughed. "Too afraid to take any chances because you refuse to get over your setbacks."

This remark struck her hard, almost like he'd been saving it for this moment. Honey Rays frowned and leaned closer to him while he turned away.

"Well, as you can clearly see that's not the case anymore, is it?" She asked, sharply.

Furlong glared back, both staring eye to eye at each other.

"You still chose the wrong side."

Suddenly, everyone felt a reverberating rumble as a booming noise shook and clanked the whole elevator. Honey Rays smirked with pride as the elevator reached its stop.

"Would you prefer the other alternative?"

His eyes widened with worry, until shying away to avoid starting back at her amused smile. Everyone was met with another loud, unearthly noise. Roars, howls, screeches, and even some hefty bangs and an earth-shattering rumble muffled through the elevator.

"This is where we get off, yes?" Dr. Caballeron asked, attempting to sound calm.

The noises became more prominent when the doors opened. Honey Rays turned on her heel with both arms behind her back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," She announced, "I give you… Tartarus."

Some of Caballeron's henchmen were already in awe as they looked out into the long, spacious and stretched out cavern before them. Furlong, Foxtrot, and the other agents, however, were completely unphased. They knew where they were going, and while they didn't outwardly express it, some were a bit worried now that seven dangerous criminals have discovered the biggest, maximum security penitently in the world.

* * *

Tartarus is S.M.I.L.E.'s underground prison where the agency keeps all of their enclosed monsters and otherworldly creatures. The cavern was cold, and there were walls and ceilings of brown, jagged rocks. Other Agencies were all connected through Tartarus, as the penitently itself is where all branches drop off or keep their captured monsters.

Honey Rays and Caballeron took Furlong and the reluctant agents down the path a head of them. The penitentiary contained large, highly advanced, cubicle prison cells that stretched out for miles on end and lined up next to one another. As they passed by most of these cells, Caballeron and his henchmen gazed at the wonderous creatures through a clear, indestructible window that displayed the monsters residing within their holding cells.

There were lots of monsters contained inside each cubicle. This included Cyclopes', Minotaur, Chimeras, A wolfman, and even some alien like beings. Each cubicle was roughly the same in size, with a few exceptions for some of the bigger monsters such as dragons, hydras, hairy creatures, bugs and reptilians that were larger and more vicious. Every cubicle had an open roof top and a platform that connects between each chamber to allow agents to walk on and peer down into the cells. A large, black, white and yellow pattern bear with four arms, wasp wings and a stinger for a tail, soared up to the open roof in an attempt to flee. The Bugbear, however, got electrocuted by an electromagnetic blanket upon reaching pass the cubicle, and hovered back down after many failed attempts.

"Why did you bring us here?" Foxtrot asked Honey Rays.

They pass by the Bugbear's cell. The creature panted profusely before going back to breaching the ceiling's electric shield, only to be electrocuted yet again.

"Gotta lock you all up somewhere," She said, nonchalant. "Why not with all the monster who have it out for some of you?"

Then they passed a cell containing a violet, floating ball, which remained still in the center and violently gave off a dark, purple, shadowy aura.

"Is this really necessary?" Furlong asked, after coughing.

"It is if we want you meddling agents out of the picture," Dr. Caballeron said.

The next cell they passed held three, normal looking teenage girls. Each girl had orange, blue, and purple hair, and were all sporting sweaters and jeans. They sat angrily on wall mounted benches with their arms crossed when they noticed the group of people walking by their chamber.

"And with the location of your 'secret' monster imprisonment discovered," He continued, glancing over at Honey Rays. "It seems an appropriate time that we discuss our trade deal."

The last cell they passed contained a humanoid monster with brown fur, bare hands and feet, and an ape like face.

"Have your henchmen transport the prisoners to their cell first," Honey Rays ordered. "And make sure it's as far from any Hidequarters as possible."

"Gladly!" He agreed.

Intricate trucks were parked all over for travel and to transport supplies and prisoners in large, circular, transparent orange chambers. Finally coming across one, Caballeron command his henchmen to marshal the prisoners into the truck. Honey Rays gave Rosy Thorn one of the standard S.M.I.L.E. watches, which she tampered to access most of the cells.

"You won't get away with this," Foxtrot threatened Honey Rays. "Sweetie Drops is a determined agent. Nothing will stop her until you're all behind bars."

Honey Rays barely looked phased, however, and continued ordering Caballeron's henchmen to pile them into the back truck.

"Yes, yes," Dr. Caballeron indulged, "We've all heard it a million times before. Typical 'you're not gonna get away with this'. Now, into the truck!"

He takes Agent Foxtrot, and shoved him into the truck's circular chamber. Furlong stopped beside Honey Rays

"Just so you know," He mentioned. "I have more belief Agent Drops will put an end to your little operation than I ever did hoping you'd return a changed woman."

This remark managed to phase her. Remaining calm but still fuming, Honey Rays stepped in and angrily shoved Agent Furlong into the truck herself. Withers and Rosy Thorn then hopped in the truck and drove off with Furlong and the other agents. Dr. Caballeron wiped his hands proudly.

"Now with that taken care of, let us discuss our trade deal."

"What's there to discuss? You take your half of the bargain and I keep mine."

Caballeron was a bit confused at first.

"The only thing I ask as part of our deal is for you to keep offing your service until I have every S.M.I.L.E. branch and agent under total lock."

"That could take days. I do not have time for such hacking and agency tomfoolery. I need to auction off these monsters while the price is still high."

"The rogue agent who escaped me yesterday is a danger to my plan. If I don't have her under my control soon, she could destroy everything I've worked for. Including your own acquisitions. As much as it sickens me, I need you and your men to aid me in preventing this."

"Not my problem!" Caballeron turned to look inside one of the Cells. "I have what I came for. What could one agent possibly do to render me unable to transport these creatures?"

Suddenly, Dr. Caballeron found himself facing Honey Rays, who then proceeded to grab his collar with her claw and slammed him against the glass wall. Biff, Rogue and Pickpocket raise their batons and pointed them at Honey Rays while she hanged Caballeron against the window. The hairy creature inside didn't know how to react.

"As far as you're concerned," She threatened, "that 'one agent' has already alerted the other branches by now. So, gaining control of their networks and avoiding a full-on assault has already set us back further than initially calculated!"

Biff, Rogue and Pickpocket were ready to subdue her upon command, but Caballeron notions them to stand down, which they did.

"You won't even get to transport a single monster without my knowledge. Now, either get the job done, or spend the rest of your miserable life locked up with the fishman."

Caballeron shot her a nasty glare, then slipped a snide laugh. Honey Rays stared sharply at Caballeron before lowering him back down and releasing him. He adjusted his shirt then twirled his arm.

"Have it your way, Professor. I suppose I could locate the whereabouts of that sea creature I saw last night in the meantime," Caballeron said, rubbing his chin. "Certainly, a swift watercraft combatant shall earn me a major bundle!"

"There are plenty of Monsters here that are more suitable." She then smirked and twirled her claw hand. "But I suppose I can locate the whereabouts of Agent Drop's creature for you."

"Excellent! While you are busy with that, I shall have my henchmen load up at least some of the monsters in preparation for when the deal is done?"

Honey Rays shrugged and walked away. "Knock yourself out."

Dr. Caballeron and his henchmen began celebrating at first until a loud roar interrupted. They looked over at one of the cubicles to see a big, angry Manticore growling and breathing against the glass window. Despite their given permission, there was still the chore of having to load up these monsters in a transport vehicle without getting mauled, burned, or eaten by any of their prisoners. Caballeron and his Henchmen were more than a little frightened.

"Err... This may take a little while," Caballeron said.

"Maybe its for the best boss lady's helping out after all, eh?" Pickpocket said.

Caballeron shot him a nasty glare, causing Pickpocket to retract his statement. He didn't want to admit it, but they needed Honey Ray's knowledge on monsters more than he realized. But Dr. Caballeron refused to outwardly accept this, and tasked himself instead to handle the monsters.

"What are you waiting for; a raise?" He shouted. "Start loading this one into a truck already!"

He then walked away to find more creatures they can use. Biff, Rogue and Pickpocket stared at each other nervously.

"Were we suppose to get paid this whole time?" Rogue asked Biff, who only shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Honey Rays was making her way back to Hidequarters when she noticed the cubicle cell containing the three girls they walked by earlier. The interior cells were colored in cyan and was lit up better than the actual subterranean. There was a large monitor mounted against the wall in each chamber as well, and three security cameras on each top corner.

One of the girls had purple hair with aquamarine streaks, mulberry eyes, and pale, light pink skin. Another had light, artic blue hair with moderate Persian blue streaks, moderate raspberry eyes, and artic bluish white skin. Lastly, the third one had vivid orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, brilliant raspberry eyes, and pale, apple yellow skin.

The purple hair girl groaned. "So, who's this suppose to be?"

"Not sure," Said the orange haired girl, rubbing her chin. "Seeing her and those men escorting the agents does raise a lot of questions."

"Well, obviously they're not agents."

"Really?! You don't say," She said sarcastically, followed by an unamused stare.

"I really hope it's the food delivery man," The blue one commented. "They forgot to bring our meal yesterday, and it was supposed to be paste and rice Sunday!"

"Only you would be hungry for garbage, Sonata."

"Like you would know anything about good prison food, Aria!"

"I know that they're the worst. Like you are."

"No, you are!"

"You're both the worst. Now be quiet!"

Honey Rays was intrigued by their presence. They appeared to be the only monsters still stuck in their human forms. She went up and stood in front of the glass window that kept the three girls locked up in their cubicle. The orange haired girl was just as curious to see Honey Rays.

"Call it a hunch, girls, but I have a feeling this lady may be our way out of this dump."

"So, what, you're gonna just ask her to let us out? Some plan, Adagio."

"Doesn't hurt to try!" Sonata said. "Hey Lady! Are you here let us out?!"

"Will you shut it!" Adagio said. "Just let me handle this."

She went and stood in front of the window as well, followed by Sonata and Aria, all crossing their arms in suspicion.

"I'm curious," Honey Rays asked. "What exactly earned you three the pleasure of getting locked up in Tartarus of all places?"

"I'll answer after you tell me what you plan on doing with those agents," Adagio said.

"The same thing I plan on doing with everyone else; bend their will to my needs for global domination."

"Hmm. Global domination, you say? And how do you plan to achieve this?"

Honey Rays chuckled. "You'll know soon enough."

She then tapped the window to bring up a computer screen that displayed itself on the glass wall between them. The three were surprised. How is she able to work S.M.I.L.E.'s technology? This raised some of their hopes a little. If she can access their network, perhaps she can let them out after all.

"Wait," Sonata said. "You're not an agent yourself, are you?"

"Do I look like one?" She asked, twirling her arm with the claw hand.

She simply shrugged. "I Don't know. I've seen a lot of weird people here."

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Aria mocked. "'Cause you'll find one there too."

Sonata stepped closer to the window and peered at her own reflection with confusion.

"I don't see anyone."

Beyond confused, Honey Ray looked over to Adagio.

"Don't mind these two. They're idiots."

"Uh-huh."

Honey Rays continued typing on the screen until images of three, serpent like creatures with colored scales strikingly similar to the three girls appeared. Other tabs pop up detailing their dna structure, recorded sightings, history, and other information regarding their abilities and behavior. Honey Rays read over these as they popped up.

"You're also three, magical creatures called sirens I see. Tried taking over a local high school with magical pendants that can manipulate the emotions in others through singing." Honey Ray's sinister grin grew bigger. "Interesting."

Adagio rubbed her chin. "How is it you can you gain access to their devices?"

"I'm more interested in you girls, and how three powerful sirens found themselves foiled and locked away in Tartarus."

"Do we have to relieve our humiliating defeat against the Rainblossoms?" Aria complained.

"For the last time," Adagio sneered, "they caught us off guard!"

"Hello?" Sonata said. "We literally just floated there and watched them shoot lasers at us, from a giant, blue sparkly unicorn!"

Adagio slapped her hand to her face while Aria groaned rolled her eyes. Honey Rays raised a confused eyebrow.

"We could've ruled this world if we wanted," Adagio explained. "Until these girls used their own magic against us. Now our magic's gone and we're still stuck in this pathetic place."

"We're also terrible singers now because of them!" Sonata said. "Watch."

Both Adagio and Aria begged her not to do what she proceeded to anyways. Sonata cleared her throat and began singing off key.

 **Sonata:** "We wIll be AdOred! Tell us thAt you wAnt Us!"

Adagio, Aria, and Honey Rays closed their ears. Sonata kept singing until Aria tackled her to the ground and began tussling each other.

"Girls!" Adagio boomed.

Aria and Sonata stopped fighting and stared back at them.

"So those pendants granted you a seamless ability to sing," Honey Rays stated, returning her attention to the screen, "which also allowed you to consume and control people's emotions?"

Adagio nodded dejectedly.

"You wouldn't still have the magic jewel then, would you?" Honey Ray asked, slyly.

"I did, until those filthy agents took it from me!"

Honey Rays typed on the screen again until she found an image of Adagio's shattered jewel.

"That's it," Adagio confirmed. "Was it, rather."

"I still don't know why you kept yours, Adagio," Aria said, getting back up. "Their practically worthless."

"That jewel had more value to me than either of your company. So, don't talk to me about worthlessness."

"Wow," She said, robotically. "Tell us how you really feel."

"She did," Sonata commented. "She said we're worthless."

Honey Rays examined the broken pendant further. Tiny little shards of red gems laid out on an examination table. The more she looked at it, the more Honey Rays began conquering up ideas, followed by a smirk, which slowly slithered on display.

"This is quite the artifact. You know, with the right tools, I could have your pendant fixed and fully functional again."

"You can?!" All three said in shock.

"It'll take a lot of work. But if I can repair this jewel, its use can enhance my hypnotic virus and gain control of everyone from all across the world."

"You do realize only a Siren can use it?" Adagio said.

"And what about us," Aria said. "We don't have our pendants."

"Not according to this inventory list," Honey Rays mentioned, while displaying the list on the screen.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. They have our broken pendants too?!" Sonata grabbed the collar of Aria's sweater and shook her. "And they've been looked away right in front of us this whole time?!"

"All they need is a complicated but quick fix up, along with their original bearer's power to complete them."

This made the Sirens excited. If Honey Rays said she can repair their pendants, then they can at last regain their singing voices and magic again. Adagio was suddenly glad she kept her pendant after all, until she became rightfully suspicious.

"What's in it for you?"

"We both want the same thing; to conquer this world by means of entrancing everyone and making them do as we please. With our combined strengths, nothing will stand in our way."

"Not even the Rainbooms," Adagio said to herself, smiling with a devilish grin.

None of the two girls knew it yet, but both were conquering up their own plans to conquer the world their own way, regardless if it meant without one's assistances.

"We have a deal then?" Honey Rays asked with a smirk. "Your freedom plus magical restoration to aid us in global domination?"

Aria and Sonata were mildly thrilled to at least regain their powers and leave Tartarus, while Adagio's sinister grin grew proudly prominent.

"Where do we begin?"

* * *

That night on Sodor, Douglas had just returned to his shed on Tidmouth Hault. Douglas had enjoyed working on the Misty Valley Branchline and was looking forward to getting back to work again in the morning. He tried staying awake and waited for his brother Donald to return, so he can tell him about his day. But Douglas was tired. The day had been exhausting to him, and he was looking forward to a good night sleep. He stayed awake for a little while longer, until he yawned, and just when he was about to shut his eyes.

"Doogie! Doogie!"

Donald's whistle followed by his calling alerted Douglas to his brother backing into his spot in the shed next to him.

"Doogie, yer no' gonna believe what happened tae me today!"

"Let me guess," He joked, while yawning again, "Ye met the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Actually," He said, excitedly, "I did!"

Douglas' eyes widened. "Wh-Ye what?"

"Is true! The legend is true! I juist met Nessie by the Castle Loch's Causeway where I heard that noise this mornin'. An' guess what else, Doogie, the monster is no' harmful at all. In fact, she's very friendly! We nearly spent half the day together juist chattin' away on the Causeway."

Douglas kept looking at his brother with utter confusion.

"I told her about all the things we did on Sodor an' back in Scotland, which we still don' know if she's from there or no' 'cause she cannae speak. But, she could understand what I'm sayin' with ayes an' no questions. Sae it's still easy tae communicate with her!"

There was a moment of silence, when all Douglas did was stare with bewilderment at Donald and his beaming grin. Then, Douglas let out the loudest laugh he had ever made in a long while. This made Donald a little upset. He half expected Douglas to think his story was crazy, but he wasn't prepared for this initial response.

"Ye really takin' this Nessie thing tae a whole new level, aren't ye Donald?"

"But it really is true! She was big!"

"Uh-huh!" Douglas teased.

"An' she had a long neck!"

"Sure, sure."

"She had pearly, gray scales, an' glowing red eyes that ye kin see through the waters!"

Douglas continued laughing the more he heard Donald's description. Donald was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Guid one, Donnie! Dinnae think ye could pull off pretenin' like you really saw a monster."

"But I'm not pretendin', Douglas!"

He slowly stopped laughing. "Wait… Yer not?"

Donald glared at him. Douglas could see he was really convinced.

"Ah, Donald? How many times are we tae go over this today? Yer know there's really nae such thing as a monster, right?"

"Tell that tae Nessie when I introduce ye tae her tomorrow morning."

"Donald! Ye didn't see an actual Monster. I told ye, it was just yer imagination an' that silly story playing tricks on you."

Donald scoffed. "Ye never believe anythin' I says! Tis always wein wein wein with me for ye, isn't it?"

"Nae true. You never listen tae me!"

"No, you never listen to me! I did meet Nessie. Why won't ye believe me when I say there's a monster in Black Loch?"

"Because is no' real! Ye didn't see nae monsters!"

"I did!"

"Dinnae!"

"I did!"

"Dinnae!"

"I did!"

"Dinnae!"

"Hello, you two!" Oliver greeted, as he arrived at the sheds. "How was your day at Castle Loch?"

"Ye cannae tell me what I've seen an' no' seen!" Donald argued. "I know what I saw, an' I saw her swimming in the lakes with me own eyes. If you'd just follow me tae the Causeway, you'd see for yourself,"

"What? I'm no' followin' ye anywhere, Donald!" Douglas interrupted. "That story's givin' ye too many silly ideas. Yer completely Oot the windae this time."

Donald gasped then glared at Douglas. Oliver raised a confused eyebrow. Douglas had enough of Donald's persistence, so much so that he was back to being completely tired again and didn't have the energy to share his day with Donald.

"Now quite yer haverin' an' let this tuckered out ol' engine get his rest already!" Douglas began backing into the shed. "An' there'll be nae talk aboot this Monster from here on out, ye hear!

Donald gritted his teeth in rage. He was fed up with his brother not believing his story, and not even giving him a chance by checking out the causeway himself. Just like his brother, Donald had enough.

"Ach, fine! Have it your way, as usual!"

He angrily blew his whistle and puffed out of the sheds.

"Where are you going, Donald?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sleepin' somewhere else. I won't be stayin' with some no-good brother who wilnae listen or believe anythin' I says."

"Is no' my fault yer talkin' nonsense!" Douglas shouted.

Fuming and insulted, Donald chuffed away in a fuss. Oliver backed into the shed, still not caught up on their argument.

"What was that all about?"

"Is nothin', Oliver. Donald's still on about the Loch Ness Monster, is all." Douglas laughed, "Thinks he's actually seen her at the Castle's Causeway."

"He did?!" Oliver said, almost in shock.

"Och, now dinna ye start with that. Bad enough Donald's already convinced he's seen the monster."

"You two aren't going to be fighting again, will you?"

"Nae, Oliver. Donald's juist bein' silly. He'll forget all this an' feel better in the morin'. Wait an' see."

Oliver paused for a bit. "Well, he still seemed very upset. Maybe you should try and ask him about what he saw."

"Why should I? I'd only be encouragin' him at this point."

"Remember when Toad saw a beached whale on the shores near Bluffs Coves?" Oliver asked. "I didn't believe him at first, but when I saw it myself, I realized I was wrong for doubting my closest friend."

Douglas looked downcast.

"But Donald's more than just your close friend, he's your only brother. And I think he was really hoping you'd at least hear him out."

"Alright, alright," Douglas said. "I'll speak tae him in the mornin'. But if I know me brother, he wilnae have any interest in keepin' this up much longer now that he knows I'm not buyin' it."

Oliver smiled. "You know, just because you haven't seen the Monster, doesn't mean Donald hasn't."

"I'm no' sure that's the case, but alright," Douglas yawned. "Now let's get some sleep."

Before going to sleep though, Douglas looked around and noticed there was another engine absent from the shed.

"Say, Oliver," Douglas asked tiredly. "Ye know where Duck went off tae?"

"I think he's pullin' the Flying Kipper with Percy," Oliver said, drowsily.

"Huh. An' here Duck was goin' on aboot no' pullin' that muckled ol' train again, eh? Oliver?"

Oliver, however, was already fast asleep. Douglas yawned and driffed off himself. He thought about Donald and his story, and began hoping he was at least okay wherever he was staying tonight. The Sheds at Tidmouth Hault felt more lonely now that his brother wasn't staying with them for the night.

* * *

Donald arrived at Black Loch's old Causeway and puffed slowly down the tracks across the lake and river. True to its name, Misty Valley was covered in fog. Not even his lantern could see past the thick mist. He came to a stop in the middle and blew his deep-toned whistle. He felt the tracks shake and Causeway rumble, as Cale's long neck soon emerged from the water and leaned in close to Donald.

"Hello, Nessie!"

Cale greeted him with a loud, soothing cry. His red eyes glowed like lanterns in the misty darkness, giving off a sensible eeriness. Donald wasn't afraid of this though.

"Sorry if I woke you. Was just droppin' by tae check up on ye."

Cale titled his head and made another unearthly noise that echoed all through out the valley. Donald sighed.

"My no-good brother ae mine doesn't believe you're real. I told him all about ye, but he juist thinks I'm makin' it all up. Ach, the nerve ae that engine."

Seeing he was upset, Cale leaned in to sooth Donald's face with his nose. Fresh from his heated argument, Donald didn't feel like laughing. But the more Cale soothed his firebox, the more Donald couldn't help himself, and lets out a good chuckle. Cale finished and echoed a loud cry again.

"You're right! Who cares what Douglas thinks. I know yer real, an' that's all there is tae it!"

Cale tilted his head again.

"Well," Donald said. "I need tae go an' find somewhere tae sleep. I'll see ye tomorrow as promised"

Donald blew his whistle and chuffed off. But as he did, Cale leaned his head in and blocked him from leaving.

"I'm sorry, Cale. But I cannae sleep out in the middle of the woods. I need shelter."

After much thought, Cale reached over, opened his mouth, and latched onto Donald's boiler.

"Wha-wait!" Donald cried in panic.

Keeping a tight grip, Cale lifted Donald off the rails, and spun him around one eighty degrees. Donald continued panicing as he looked down and saw he was completely off the rails. His tender dangled until they met the rails again as Cale puts Donald back down onto the tracks. While a few lumps of coal had slipped out of his tender and into the water, Donald, recovering with mild panting, was now facing the line he'd just came from.

"Nessie!" He said. "What were ye thinkin'? I could've fallen intae the river."

Then, Cale gently and seamlessly pushed Donald back towards land with his nose. Nearly freaking out again, Donald instead allowed Cale to continue on, realizing he was being careful not to push him too hard. Reaching land again, he gave Donald a mighty push that sent him rolling down as set of points that led into a siding with buffers.

Before Donald said anything, he felt something being laid over on top of him. He looked and saw Cale breaking off tree branch from a nearby pine tree, and then laid it on top of Donald again. Cale repeated this, laying another tree branch on his tender, followed by another, and another, until Donald's entire engine was covered from boiler to cab in a blanket of branches. He saw Cale calling out calmly and watched him looking back, like he was waiting for Donald to fall a sleep. Donald smiled, greatly appreciating Cale's efforts to make him comfy, which was enough to convince Donald to stay after all.

Making sure he didn't drop his branch blanket, Donald chuffed back into the siding until his tender met and softly tipped the set of buffers. He watched as Cale emits a soothing cry before diving back into the lakes of Castle Loch's Causeway. A drowsy Donald yawned, and slowly but surely feel fast asleep.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Lyra & Sweetie Drops Through The Portal

**Okay! Now that we're finally getting somewhere, I'm hoping I can start putting out more SMILE Chapters before I get started on making the sequel. And by getting started on the sequel, I mean getting started on the prelude. Now you're probably wondering 'but isn't this technically suppose to be the prelude?' Wrong. Just that small little tidbit from last chapter was a tie in. I'll make an announcement on both my FanFic and FimFiction account regarding the prelude soon. So you can check up for more detailed updates there. But for now, let's read the tale of two girls, and their trippy trip through the magical train portal... Trust me for the small majority who probably don't watch T &F and are here for the MLP Content, you still might get confused. But at least you'll get to experience the same reaction Lyra and Bon Bon share in this entry! Hope you all like it and stay tune for more updates and chapters. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Agents of S.M.I.L.E.**_ _ **  
Otherworldly Recruits**_

 **5 – Lyra & Sweetie Drops Through The Portal**

Lyra is the type of person who wouldn't turn down anything if it meant getting to spend time with or help out her friend Sweetie Drops. Despite her excitement, however, Lyra was beginning to question and even worry about her choice in joining the ranks of Sweetie Drops' secret, monster catching organization. There was so much to take in. Tango and Bravo didn't do much to ease her concerns, as they kept pressuring the dangers of being an agent, almost as if to scare her away from their organization.

On top of that, the brief equipment and close quarter combat training she received the day before was more intimidating than she thought. Luckily, Sweetie Drops was the one training and instructing her. She had an easier time learning from her best friend, who managed to give clear and informative instructions, over Tango or Bravo, who wouldn't have any interest in properly training an outsider. And because it was Sweetie Drops teaching her, Lyra began having fun with the idea of being a secret agent again.

Bravo and Tango set up a training course in the woods where their Mobile Command Center was parked. And to their surprise, Lyra was able to ace almost all exercise trials. She jumped and climbed over obstacles, dodged projectiles, and mastered the most important task, catching a monster, albeit a dummy with a dollar store, monster mask that moved horizontally on a makeshift machine. The more she watched, the more Sweetie Drops felt a little envious at first. She didn't master the training regimen on her first trial when she joined S.M.I.L.E. This subsided when she taught a puzzled Lyra the basics of using S.M.I.L.E. tech. This worried Lyra the most as she wasn't sure how to handle such technology that strikingly resembled everyday devices. Despite all this, Lyra stayed on board. And in doing so, catching on the basics quicker than anyone expected.

The team knew they could only go over so much preparation for their trip through the Portal in the school's Wondercolt Statue, and decided to put her training on hold. Cale, a plesiosaurs type monster, was trapped in another world due to unexpected tampering that saw him transported somewhere he wasn't suppose to be. And now that Lyra was up to speed, it was time for her and Sweetie Drops to enter the portal.

Both Agents put on their glasses, which turned into black, opaque shades when they tapped their side temples. They share a concentrated glance and nod with unphased expressions.

* * *

The next day, Lyra and Sweetie Drops arrived at Canterlot High and stood in front of the Wondercolt Stature, facing the portal on the west side.

Sweetie Drops sported her black blazer, white dress shirt, short, black pencil skirt, black leggings, and black, low heeled shoes. Lyra was fitted with her own S.M.I.L.E. uniform, now wearing a black blazer, blue dress shirt, bootcut dress pants, and black, polished shoes. They clipped on their gold, hexagon shaped badges to the side of their shoulders, with Sweetie Drops' baring the number Twenty, and Lyra the number Nineteen.

"Agent Sweetie Drops, do you copy?" Tango radioed over their ear piece.

Sweetie Drops tapped her ear piece. "Copy that, Agent Tango. We've arrived at sight 900-SH C/sight SD-P."

Lyra looked at her with confusion. Her eyebrow can be seen raising above her shades.

"Just in case Honey Rays does pick up any of this."

"Ohh." Lyra gave a thumbs up. "Got it! Very discreet of you, Agent Drops."

"Kinda like I'm a secret agent, isn't it?" Sweetie Drops said with a wink.

Lyra rose her shades a bit. "Are you winking? I can't tell under these shades."

"Loud and clear on our end, Agent Drops," Tango said from their Command Center.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Bravo commented. "If it stays this way."

Lyra and Sweetie Drops were equipped with S.M.I.L.E.'s basic espionage and monster catching tools and devices. Black, opaque shades with built in camera, thermal vision, lights, and location scanning. Com Plugs, an ear piece device that can contact and communicate with other agents. Black, standard band watch with silver brushed steel face that tells time, traces coordinates, hacks hardware, and has a built-in laser for cutting through solid objects.

The Neutralizer Len: A small, lens shaped device made to wipe a person or creature's memory. It Can be permanent, temporary, and adjusted to erase certain events. And lastly, both agents were equipped with a new, highly advanced monster catching tool.

The Containment Wand: A black, two handed, stick-like device that shrinks and grows the molecule structure of organic substances to microscopic and original sized proportions. Orange lights beamed through the small holes around the tube and down to the controls. Creatures captured are contained in a small, clear dome attached to the handle for visible examination.

"You have readings on Cale?" Sweetie Drops asked.

"Affirmative," Bravo said, examining his computer screen.

Cale's coordinates were displayed on a small monitor with a green, blinking light to indicate his location. The surrounding area where the beacon blinked was barren. They didn't have any official outline of Cale's environment, leaving Agents Lyra and Sweetie Drops to go in blind.

"Now listen, Agent Drops," Tango began, "There's no telling what's on the other side of that portal."

Both agents listened to her instructions.

"So as an Agent of S.M.I.L.E., it's imperative that you keep to the code and don't give away your position to anyone, especially to whoever may be residing in that dimension."

"Stay away from men with metal claws on their backs," Bravo commented. "Essentially."

"Copy that," She said.

"Good luck, Agent Sweetie Drops," Tango said.

"Uh, you know I'm here too, right?" Lyra asked through her ear piece.

"And to you, Agent Heartstrings," She said, irritably.

Lyra cleared her throat and tapped her ear com. "Breaker, breaker. This is Agent Heartstrings requesting a pat on the back from Agent Bravo. I repeat, Agent Heartstrings requesting good luck from my fellow agent."

"Affirmative… Agent Heartstrings," Bravo said, begrudgingly.

"Oh, yeah!" She smirked and nodded with pride.

Sweetie Drops smiled as well, but her face quickly fell upon gazing at the Neutralizer Len strapped to her artillery belt. A sense of dread kept washing over her the more she thought about using it, and when she'll eventually have to regardless, even if they don't encounter anyone in the other world. She never had to use it in all her time as a S.M.I.L.E. agent, and she already didn't like having it on her one bit.

"Listen, if we promise to be extra discreet, will you please take back the Neutralizer Len?"

"Negative," Tango said. "Exploiting our world to another is in direct violation of rule 501. Whoever you encounter must have their memory wiped. Sorry, kid, but it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Sweetie Drops groaned with slouched shoulders. "Stupid protocol."

"Relax. They've been preset to erase an hour. The inhabitants will still remember their names and what not."

"We'll keep monitoring your coordinates and guide you to Plesio 565," Bravo said.

"It's Cale," She corrected.

"Whatever."

Sweetie Drops could almost picture Bravo rolling his eyes. She looked over to Lyra. Just a minute ago, she was beaming from cheek to cheek. Now she appeared more afraid as she inspected her Containment Wand. This confused Sweetie Drops.

"You okay, Lyra?" She asked, removing her shades.

"Fine. Just fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded meekly before turning to face Sweetie Drops. Lyra seemed more than eager to be an Agent, which Sweetie Drops felt annoyed with than she was pleased, especially seeing how exceptional Lyra was on her first trial. But seeing her best friend anxious to enter the portal slightly changed this perspective. She spoke her mind upon noticing Lyra's subtle distress.

"I know it's taken everything in me to accept the fact that you're an agent now, but,"

"Wait," Lyra interrupted while removing her shades as well. "You didn't want me to be a secret agent?"

Sweetie Drops rubbed her head. "No. Well, I mean. It's just, this life is dangerous, Lyra. I couldn't forgive myself if I let something bad happen to you."

"You won't let anything bad happen to me," Lyra said sweetly, while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, this might be very intimidating, but knowing you'll be by my side makes bearing this burden all the more possible."

"It does?"

"Of course. We both need each other. There's nothing we can do together that we can't do apart. And it's what makes you my very best friend."

"Aw, Lyra!"

Lyra and Sweetie Drops then embrace each other in a hug.

"You two done hugging yet?" Bravo chimed through their ear coms.

The two finished their hug after rolling their eyes and face the portal again. This was almost as overwhelming for Sweetie Drops as it was for Lyra. Neither of them has ever been to another dimension before. That is, if this even leads to another inhabitable world much like their own.

"You ready?" Lyra asked, more so asking herself.

"I have to be," Sweetie Drops said, boldly. "Cale's in there somewhere. He could be scared and all alone, or worse."

"Worse?" Lyra asked, a bit nervous.

Sweetie Drops glanced over to her, still seeing a little fear in Lyra's eyes at the thought of Cale's fate, and possibly their own.

"Never mind," She corrected. "Wherever Cale is, we're his only hope in bringing him back home."

Lyra smiled again. "Right!"

After exhaling a sigh in anticipation, Sweetie Drops volunteered to go in first. Lyra nodded and allowed her to approach the statue. Timidly, she pressed her hand against the Statue base' surface. A pool of ripping waves glowed a bright white upon contact. Lyra just watched with amazement. She then pushed her hand, her entire arm, and eventually the rest of herself into the portal, until Sweetie Drops was no longer standing on School Campus.

Lyra gripped her Containment Wand, trying to muster up courage.

"You can do this, Lyra," She said to herself. "For Cale. For Bon Bon."

Embracing for impact with eyes shut, Lyra charged towards the base and into the portal, disappearing between the ripping waves.

* * *

Slowly but wearily, Lyra awoke with her foggy vision clearing up and focusing again. Not a second ago was she completely revitalized, now she felt all her energy returning as if she'd been out for quite awhile.

"Ag_nt _Sw_tie D_ops?" Called a voice. "Age_t L_ra? Do _ou co_? Wha_ Y_ Stat_s?"

She could hear Agent Tango's voice echoing in her head. Suddenly snapping back into consciousness, Lyra anxiously surveyed her surroundings. But all she could see from left to right and above was a tunnel of thorny vines circling all around her.

"Agent _yra," Called Tango again. "You're signal's - We're worki_ on,"

In front of Lyra was a light, apple greenish gray surface, and below that a set of buffers attached to a red headstock. Lyra tried to move her head, but she couldn't. She tried reaching out to the strange box shaped object, but she couldn't do that either. It wasn't until looking down at her own set of buffers did Lyra start realizing something off about her, and froze after gasping with complete shock.

Sweetie Drops, meanwhile, was still gaining consciousness while trying to discern her surroundings. She was not yet aware of her own appearance just yet.

"B-Bon B-Bon?!" She called, nervously. "W-where are you?!"

"Lyra?!" Sweetie Drops said. "Is that you?!"

She too quickly realized something off about her appearance, as she lost the ability to turn or look over her shoulder. Now Sweetie Drops was on the verge of panicking.

"Wha-? What are we?!"

Lyra now recognized the object in front of her to be none other than Sweetie Drops, but as something entirely beyond what they expected going into the portal. Both were too speechless by their appearance to form proper words. Lyra stuttered.

"I-I-I think we're…Trains!"

"Agent Drops?" Tango called from the Command Center. "Lyra? Do you two hear me now?"

Sharing a brief second of silence, Lyra and Sweetie Drops then let out a loud scream that echoed across the vine covered tunnel. The two were now fully operational steam locomotives. Tango removed her ear com the more Lyra and Sweetie Drops yelled at the top of their lungs. Their wailing blared through Tango's communicators and began interfering with their signal. Tango's heart raced as she worked to keep their comms up. An unphased Bravo looked over to her.

"So, what's our next plan?"

"Sweetie Drops, Lyra!" Tango called. "What's going on in there?! Hey!"

She was both fed up and worried after not getting a response back until they slowly but surly ceased screaming. Both agents could hear Tango better now than when they entered, but were still terrified by their unexpected change to respond at first. Lyra and Sweetie Drops tried examining their now locomotive appearances.

Sweetie Drops was a K2 South Eastern Class 2-6-0 steam locomotive. Her funnel, smokebox, and coupling rods were painted in a light fuchsia pink, and her stipes a light blue. The base of her boiler, cab, and tender were painted a light, apple greenish gray with a few shades of moderate cobalt blue painted on her sandboxes, axle boxes, cab roof, and driving and tender wheels.

Lyra Heartstrings was also a South Eastern type class, being a 101 (GSR J15) 0-6-0 No.186 steam locomotive. Her funnel and smokebox were painted in a pale, grayish cyan with some white streaks along the circumference of her funnel and face. The base of her boiler, cab, tender and coupling rods were painted a very light aquamarine while her strips were painted pink, and her axle boxes, cab roof, and driving wheels were gold.

Both girls have white footplates, running boards, red buffer beams, and a white lantern placed on their left while the Containment Wand was attached to the right on their front as well. Their black shades, which were currently switched from opaque to transparent, remained on their faces with the temples now missing.

"Talk to me, Agents!" Tango commanded. "What do you see?"

Sweetie Drops tried to speak, still freaked out but mustering all her will power to remain calm.

"Um, Tango, Bravo. Don't wanna alarm you… but,"

"WE'RE TRAINS!" Lyra shouted, and proceeded to let out another scream.

"What's gotten into you, Agent Heartstrings?" Tango asked.

"Did just she say they were trains?" Bravo asked.

"Bon Bon?" Lyra cried. "What's happened to us?!"

"We've both been turned into Locomotives," Sweetie Drops explained to Tango, more calmly. "There's a set of tracks in front of us that leads down a tunnel covered in vines."

"You're both locomotives now?" She asked, beyond baffled. "How did that happen?"

"How does that work is more like it," Bravo commented. "Much more like it."

"It must have been when we entered through the portal," Sweetie Drops said. "We weren't like this before we jump in."

"Can you move?" Tango asked.

Meanwhile, Lyra was shuttering from boiler to tender. She lurched backwards out of panic, which caused the lens of her shades to change to opaque black again. Before Sweetie Drops could answer Tango, Lyra charged forward and ended up bumping into Sweetie Drops' tender and giving her a bit of a jerk.

"Ow! Lyra!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know how I did that!"

Suddenly, Lyra's lantern emitted an almost blinding, flash of light followed by a high-pitched whine. Sweetie Drops knew that sound all too well.

"Lyra! Lyra! Are you okay?!" She asked, urgently.

"I think so. Was that flashing light thing suppose to do something?"

Sweetie was relieved. Lyra must have still had her shades on when the light went off.

"Be careful! You just activated the Neutralizer Len. It could've wiped away your memory."

Lyra's shades fade to transparent. "Wow! So, we can still use our tools in these forms?"

Sweetie Drops scoffed. "Agent Tango, Agent Bravo? Do you still have a reading on us?"

"Affirmative," Bravo said. "Still have no idea where you are."

"Keep in touch while we collect our bearings. We'll start heading down this track and see where it takes us."

"You're not seriously thinking of going a head still?!" Lyra said.

"We have to, Lyra."

Despite her confusion, Tango nodded and complied.

"Copy that. Just keep going straight. It'll take you to where Plesio 565 is located. We'll let you two know when you're getting closer."

"The signal where you're at is pretty bad," Bravo mentioned. "Barley keeping in touch with you on our end."

"Bravo's right. Be careful, Agent Drops. And stay out of trouble."

"Why do I get the feeling that last one was for me?" Lyra moped.

Sweetie Drops ended her call with Tango and Bravo then surveyed her surroundings and the track in front of her.

The line was without any light and consumed in a thick, pitch-black ambiance; making it hard to see far a head, where you were going, or even the sight of a hand waving in front of your face. If was possible to see anything in this gloomy railroad, a tunnel of woody, lianas vines surrounded every corner of the tracks; leaving enough room for an engine to pass through like a tunnel, but not enough to branch out beyond the direction of the tracks due to the hindrance of the sharp thorns poking out of every corner.

"What is this place?" Lyra asked.

"I'm not sure," Sweetie Drops said. "It feels sorta… depressing."

"How's that?"

"Just feels like something's missing. And it's all gloomy and lonely because of it."

"Okay? But, seriously," Lyra began. "Why are we both trains?"

"Well," Sweetie Drops said, legitimately searching for an answer, "If there are tracks in this world, then maybe the only way to get around is by rail. So, we were magically turned into trains to compensate this?"

"That doesn't help how closed off this all feels."

"I know, Lyra. But we can't turn back now. Cale needs us. We'll just have to roll with it."

Lyra continued shuttering in an attempt to move, an action that felt more alien to perform now.

"Speaking of which," She strained. "How exactly are we suppose to do that?"

Then suddenly, a bright pink and blue light began peering through the thorny walls of the tracks. Both girls were mystified as it gleamed and shined on them and the tracks they were parked on. The contrasting lights lit up the proximity enough to make the direction a head seem more visible.

"Guess we'll start by heading forward… Somehow," Sweetie Drops said, doubtfully.

Putting in all her effort, she tried with all her strength to move forward. But her wheels barely moved an inch. Sweetie Drops tried again, gaining only an inch or so. Her wheels screeched and coupling rods clattered. Then, she felt another jerk from Lyra who was attempting to move forward again. Instead of being bumped, Sweetie Drops found herself being pushed down the line at a minimum slow pace. She tried looking back, realizing Lyra had found a way to drive and push her along in the process.

"How are you doing that?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well, whatever you did, don't stop!"

Smiling with determination, Lyra built up more speed and kept on hauling herself and Sweetie Drops down the gloomy tracks.

* * *

Despite the long journey a head of them, both friends kept each other focused by going over a plan to save Cale, and stopping Professor Honey Rays and Caballeron. The more Lyra talked about how great being an agent was so far, the more upset it made Sweetie Drops. She was glad her best friend couldn't see her face, as she bared nothing but sadness at the thought of what repercussions are soon to follow by allowing Lyra in on the world of Monster Hunting. All the while, Lyra drifted off in thought herself, and remembered Sweetie Drops' request to hand in the Neutralizer Len. She must really hate the sole purpose if its design.

"Bon Bon. If it makes you feel any better, I can take care of the mind wiping if we meet anyone."

"No. I couldn't ask you to do that," Sweetie Drops said. "Its not as easy to bear as you think."

"I thought you never had to use a Neutralizer Len?"

"And I was hoping I wouldn't have to up until this point."

"Come on, how hard can it be?"

"A lot harder than most things you'd have to do at S.M.I.L.E." Sweetie Drops said, dejectedly.

"You're telling me you never Imagined how awesome sneaking behind the scenes would be, knowing more than what other people are allowed to, and wiping their memory clean to keep our organization secret?!"

"This isn't a movie, Lyra. It's real life. The consequences we make will hurt more than any criminal out to get us."

Lyra giggled a little, half paying attention. "Also, just seeing the look on people's faces when we have to describe what they really saw. Okay, that didn't sound as funny out loud. But, that's why I'm asking to handle it while you worry about Cale."

Sweetie Drops convinced herself to just go along and let her friend carry most of the burden. If anything, to avoid using the Neutralizer Len herself. She sighed, and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. I'll do the talking. You do the memory wiping."

"Yes!" Lyra smirked, while her shades switch to opaque, "It's monster hunting time!"

Sweetie Drops smiled while rolling her eyes. The Engines eventually passed a set of points that continued taking them further down the line. Eventually, Sweetie Drops began chuffing on her own as her tender's buffers moved more and more away from Lyra's. Sweetie Drops hadn't noticed, though. She was too fixated on the pink and blue lights shining through the thorny tunnel. Lyra, however, was in both shock and amazement.

"Bon Bon!" She called. "You're moving!"

"I am?!"

Sweetie Drops looked down at her buffers and noticed clouds of steam evaporating beneath her. That, followed by Lyra's near distant voice confirmed this to be true, and a true shock it was to Sweetie Drops.

She smiled proudly. "There's no time to waste, Lyra! Cale's waiting for us!"

A bit put off for not being addressed as agent, Lyra couldn't help but beam happily, and caught up to her best friend. The two engines soared down the tracks, practising how fast each can go without bumping into each other again. Lyra thought it was fun to make a game out of it, and would try to stop or slow down the closer she got to Sweetie Drops' tender. The two friends were still having great fun despite their alien appearances. Being with each other almost made them forget about their locomotive forms. Lyra was so excited, she blew a whistle that startled both her and Sweetie Drops.

"Now how did I do that?" Lyra asked, a little freaked out again.

Before she could ask herself, Sweetie Drops noticed a set of buffers approaching her. She soon began panicking as she had no idea how to stop.

"Oh no! Lyra! Lyra! I'm gonna crash!"

"What?! Bon Bon?!"

Without thinking, Sweetie Drops' brakes applied hard and stopped her wheels from moving. But she continued skidding forward and dragging her screeching wheels against the rails as sparks flew off the tracks. Lyra didn't know how to stop either. And as a result, she rams right into Sweetie Drops' tender again, jerking and pushing her closer and closer to the buffers. Both girls screamed even as a spherical, golden portal, followed by a series of whistling trains and signal lights whooshing past materialized before them. Lyra and Sweetie Drops entered and disappeared through the portal, now leaving the barren railroad they were just traveling down.

* * *

If the tunnel of vines didn't confuse them enough, Lyra and Sweetie Drops now found themselves in an entirely different setting. The two were now in a forestry area. The trees, branches and leaves blocked out the bright sun beaming past the small openings through the blockage, making their location a bit dim. The leaves where bright green and beaming with life. The cool afternoon wind whooshed against the trees, and the little rays of sunlight peaking through the trees warmed their boilers.

"Where are we now?" Lyra asked.

"You think I'd know?" She replied.

Lyra and Sweetie Drops were parked on a siding next to three rows of tracks all leading down different directions. Unlike the dark, gloomy Railroad they were just in, this place felt a lot more peaceful and whimsical. There was something inviting about their environment despite its old and abandoned nature.

"A_ent Dr_ps?" Tango radioed. "Are you st_ll with us?"

"Uh, I am," Lyra said, offensively. "You know, in case you were concerned."

"Now's not the time for jokes, Agent. Listen up, you're exactly near Plesio 565's location, but Bravo's having difficulties keeping your signals up."

"What does that mean?" Lyra asked.

"It means," Sweetie Drops explained. "They're having a hard time tracking our location."

"Which means leading us to Cale is going to be just as difficult," She finished.

"We still have a read on him," Bravo said. "And they're definitely somewhere in a large body of water still."

"Can you two handle the search without our input just a little more?" Tango asked.

"We'll try," Sweetie Drops said. "I'll update you if we find anything. Agent Drops out."

"Agent Heartstrings out!" She giggled.

Though Lyra couldn't help but overhear Bravo and Tango groan on their end just as they end their call.

"Okay, Lyra," Sweetie Drops began.

"Uh, Agent Heartstrings," She corrected.

Sweetie Drops glared. "Agent Heartstrings. Let's begin our search."

"Affirmative, Agent Drops!"

Lyra wasn't taking her job seriously, but at the same time she was. This frustrated Sweetie Drops to no end. Regardless, they were still on a mission, one that they must undertake together. Releasing steam, Sweetie Drops drove out of the siding along with Lyra who followed her onto the next lane. Both engines were now puffing down what's known as the Mainline, passing by a series of bushy, forestry trees planted beside the tracks. Lyra had found herself on another set of tracks and was now chuffing beside her best friend.

"Bravo said Cale's still in a lake somewhere," Sweetie Drops explained. "So, we should start by searching the first body of water we come across."

"Why don't we ask any of the locals if they've seen him?"

"We're not allowed to, Lyra. It's against Agency rules to interact with otherworldly beings. We're already breaking rules 455 to 499 by being here."

"Yeesh! How many rules does this crazy Agency have?"

"A Lot," Sweetie Drops pressed.

"But, Agent Drops, what if people have already seen Cale? Don't you think we should wipe their memories so they don't remember there being a lake monster in their world?"

Sweetie Drops sighed in frustration. "I guess you have a point."

"If Tango and Bravo's signals aren't working, maybe we'll get closer to finding Cale if we ask people what they know."

"Alright, fine. But who are we suppose to ask?"

Lyra looked around her surrounding. So far there were nothing but trees and more track in their direction. There weren't any people or creatures in sight. Then, a green, GWR 1400 Class tank engine came chuffing down the line a head of them. He was pulling five, red passenger coaches along another track to their right. This engine, of course, was Oliver the Great Western Engine. Lyra beamed determinedly and came to a stop. Sweetie Drops does the same upon noticing the other engines approaching them. She was surprised to see this train also had a face. How common is it in this world exactly?

"Guess we're not the only non-faceless trains in this world after all," She whispered to Lyra.

* * *

Oliver was just minding his own business until he noticed two engines he'd never seen before parked in the middle of the line. He applied his brakes and stopped inches away from them.

"Oh? Hello!" Oliver introduced himself. "I don't think I've seen you two on Sodor before. What brings you both here?"

"Sodor?" Sweetie Drops asked.

"That's right! We're on the Island of Sodor. Home to the North Western Railway."

"So, this world does run on a railway network," She whispered to herself.

"We were wondering if you could provide us some… information," Lyra asked discreetly with eyes darting left and right.

"Uh, sure? Are you lost?"

"No!" Lyra squeaked before quickly settling. "I mean, no."

"We just need to ask a few questions," Sweetie Drops explained. "Then we'll be on our way."

"Oh, okay then," Oliver agreed. "My name's Oliver by the way. What's yours?"

"Now watch how an expert does it," Lyra boasted.

"Expert?!" Sweetie Drops nearly exclaimed.

"Shh!"

Oliver raised a brow in confusion. None of them had answered his question yet, and their behavior was rather peculiar. Clearing her throat, Lyra deepened her voice and nudged forward a bit.

"Good evening, good sir!"

"Still day time," Sweetie coughed.

Lyra continued. "Have you by any chance seen anything particularly out of the ordinary recently?"

"You mean other than you two?" Oliver asked.

"Hey!"

"Well, I haven't ever seen you before. That counts as a bit out of the ordinary, doesn't it?"

"I meant anything that you wouldn't normally see here. Like maybe, I don't know; a giant, grey sea creature with a long neck, glowing red eyes, and is possibly hiding somewhere in a lake making whale like noise?"

"Expert," Sweetie Drops grumbled to herself.

"You're not talkin' about the Loch Ness Monster, are you?" Oliver said.

Lyra and Sweetie Drops' eyes widened. "The what?"

"The legendary creature that swims in the lakes of Scotland."

The two agents shared a confused glance.

"Are they common around here?" Sweetie Drops asked.

"Not if you don't believe in that kind of stuff." He groaned, "I tell you, that's the only thing engines on this Island seem to wanna talk about."

Lyra and Sweetie Drops were still muddled.

"First Donald and Douglas get into an argument about it, and now here you two are askin' me if I've seen it. You'd almost think the Monster's made its home on Sodor or something."

"But, have you actually seen him?!" Sweetie Drops urged before correcting herself. "I mean, the Monster?"

Oliver laughed. "Of course, not! As neat as it'd be, there's no such thing as monsters. I should know, my friends told me so."

Lyra and Sweetie Drops were unamused. Oliver looked a bit nervous.

"Uh. Is everything alright, girls?"

Sharing glances with each other, the two Agents then looked back at Oliver and materialize their shades into an opaque black. Lyra's lantern began beeping and blinking a white light.

Oliver was surprised. "What in the world?!"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Sir," Lyra said in a deep voice. "But I think we've gathered all the information we needed."

"This interview is now terminated," Sweetie Drops said, in a professional tone.

* * *

A bright, unexpected flash of light from Lyra's lantern blinded Oliver. His eyes remained wide and while his pupils shrunk. All that could be seen was white, and all that could be heard was a high pitched whining sound, until it finally everything cleared again. Blinking back to normal again, Oliver looked around and found he was all alone and parked beside the Mainline.

"Wh-what?"

He had no idea what just happened. Weirder still, he could barely remember what he was doing. Oliver's eyes felt sore, and his smokebox was aching a little.

"What was I just doing?" He asked himself.

An angry voice coming from his coaches quickly reminded him.

"What's the hold up?!" A passenger complained.

"Honestly. I'm going to be late!" Another commented.

"S-Sorry!" Oliver apologised with a small chuckle. "Off we go!"

Blowing his whistle, Oliver took off with his five passenger coaches again, trying to make up for lost time. But he still couldn't quite understand what he was doing moments ago. He could only remember his morning, when Sir Topham Hatt gave him the job of pulling this load of coaches. Why would he just stop in the middle of the line though? Regardless, Oliver knew he couldn't let the passengers down and hurried towards the next station.

"Um, not to alarm anyone. But," He asked, bashfully. "You wouldn't know where I'm suppose to take this train next, would you?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. Douglas & The Monster

_**...**_ **I mean, do I have to say more or does the title not give it away enough already? (lol). Then again you could look at it as a 'conflict between character and story' sense. Anyways, here's entry 6. I'm kinda disappointed, only in the fact that I was originally gonna have a quick funny little scene involving Sweetie Drops and Lyra, showcasing their trip through Sodor. But it looks like I'll have to save that for next Chapter. With the time crunch I'm on and a urgency to release more SMILE entries before I get started on the Sequel has forced me to take drastic measures (Insert dramatic tone here). Also, For those of you who didn't read the message posted on my fanfic account, this weekend I'll be releasing a teaser for the upcoming Welcome To Canterlot High Sequel, which will be released this month. I'll be showing off half of the story's chapter titles (Some won't be revealed because spoilers) for this weekend only. Afterwards it'll be deleted by Sunday. So you only have two days to get a sneak peak at what you can expect. As always, hope ye like this little entry. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Agents of S.M.I.L.E.**_ _ **  
:Otherworldly Recruits**_

 **6 – Douglas & The Monster**

Last night, Donald and Douglas got into quite the feud over the Loch Ness Monster. Donald claimed to have seen it while Douglas felt he only imagined it. Douglas' teasing angered Donald, as he was hoping his bother would believe him, so he could introduce him to the creature herself. But he didn't, and it was because of this Donald continued holding his grudge against Douglas even throughout the next morning.

* * *

After a little trip to the Causeway, Donald joined his brother and Lord Callan at Castle Loch, much to both their disliking. Lord Callan assigned them the job of hauling trucks loaded with goods. Donald was coupled to the front and Douglas at the back engine. The Twins puffed down the Mainline with their trucks, but neither engine said a word to each other. Donald was not in the mood to talk after Douglas told him he only imagined seeing Nessie, when in fact the creature Donald met was all too real. What frustrated Donald more other than his teasing what his brother not even giving him a chance or go with him to the Causeway and see for himself.

Douglas knew he had to say something. Despite how ridiculous the whole Loch Ness Monster story sounded, he had to look pass all that in order to level with his brother. Otherwise, their small argument will only get more ridiculous with each passing day. Still chuffing down the line, Douglas made the first move and spoke first.

"You know, Donnie. Aboot last night."

"Hah!" Donald scuffed. "Now ye want me listenin' tae you; after no' even hearin' me out? Sorry, but I'm no' interested anythin' ye have tae say."

Douglas was insulted but continued reaching out to him.

"I was wrong tae make fun ae you. If ye really did see somethin' out there, then who am I tae say you didnae?"

"I did see something, an' it was the Loch Ness Monster. No' that you believe me."

"All I'm sayin' is, maybe ye did see the monster. An' juist because I haven't seen it, doesn't mean you haven't either."

Donald grew slightly intrigued. Douglas did sound sincere at least.

"You really think that, Doogie?"

"Of course," Douglas smiled, warmly. "Its no wonder since that seems tae be the only thing on yer mind. Now let's get a move on."

The Twins approached Gordon's Hill and began climbing the steep grade. Douglas put all his strength into pushing their train up the hill. Donald was all riled up and hauled the train without even feeling any strain despite their red faces. Donald thought about everything his brother said. And even though Douglas did seem to believe him now, Donald still sensed something off.

"Does that mean you'll come with me tae the Causeway?"

"Wein Wheesht!" He chuckled. "Juist 'cause I'm takin' ye word aboot the Monster, that disnae mean I'll take any part in it."

"Then what's the point ae you believin' me if ye wilnae see Nessie for yourself?"

"Sae we can both stop this silly fight and get back tae work."

Finally, Donald had enough of Douglas.

"Ohhh! Sae that's what this all is? You juist want me tae stop takin' aboot Nessie!"

"Donald!"

"Well fine! If ye wilnae believe me, then I'll juist find someone else who will."

"Och, go a head. They'll probably think yer as crazy as I do."

"I should've known you'd still think I was makin' it up. An' tae think I was actually hopin' fer a second there that ye'd come around."

"Oh aye! Because you're no' the one whos needin' tae keep their wheels where the tracks are!"

Donald had more to say as he reached the very tip of Gordon's hill and applied his brakes, stopping in preparation for their journey down to the steep slope.

"Ugh! Well you!"

But then, Donald stopped talking.

* * *

A sudden dizziness soon swept over him. His eyes felt heavy, and his words kept stuttering.

"I what?!" Douglas yelled. "Go on, then! Finnish what ye was gonna say! I'm listening."

Donald couldn't respond though. His vision began to blur, his boiler ached an excruciating pain, and his steam hissed an unnerving noise. Douglas pouted after not hearing a response, thinking his brother went back to ignoring him again. He went back to pushing the train, but found the load heavier than it was when both engines were pulling them. Douglas realized then that Donald wasn't pulling the train anymore and remained parked on top of Gordon's Hill.

"C'mon, Donald!" He called. "Ye cannae stay up there sulkin' all day!"

But Donald wasn't sulking. Something else was at work. It was then that the black livery on Donald's tender began turning a dark shade of brown that manifested from his tender, and slowly spread all through out the rest of his tender, covering him in a rust like shade that chipped away his paint work to reveal the bare, metal surface that also rusted away with his whole being. Douglas, unable to see from the far back, had enough of Donald himself and strained to get the train over the hill.

"You are unbelievable sometimes, ye know that?!" Douglas complained.

Donald's brakes soon rusted away under the dark shadow as well. With his brakes gone, the weight of a weary Donald slipped a head and carried himself down the hill; In turn dragging the train of trucks and Douglas towards the summit. Douglas felt the tug of the trucks pull him up and saw over the train that the trucks were descending the hill a little too fast.

"Uh, oh-okay, Donald!" He called. "That's enough. I think we're all,"

But before Douglas could say any more, he found himself and the goods train being jerked aggressively to the peak. Douglas didn't know what was going on, until he reached the very top at a very fast hast.

"Donald! What are you doin'? Whahhh!"

Now Douglas was frightened, as he, the goods train, and his brother reach the other side and speed all the way down the long slope of Gordon's hill to the very bottom. The trucks rattled and shook over a screaming Douglas as they thundered along the tracks. But at this rate, Donald wouldn't stop. He kept speeding through the Mainline even after they reached the bottom. His number nine emblem was already gone by the time the dark shadow manifested from his smokebox and was now spreading over to the rest of his boiler.

"Stop, Donnie! Stop!"

But Donald wouldn't stop. His boiler ached to no end and his eyes were close to collapsing. His vision fogged up, and he could barely see what was in front of him or hear the sound of his own wheels rattling down the tracks.

"Ye gonna make us crash! I cannae stop this train on me own!"

The dark shadow tore away all the paint off his entire tender. Donald couldn't keep his eyes open much longer, and was just about to close them over the muffling of Douglas' cries echoing around him. Through all the chaos and commotion, it wasn't long until even Douglas started feeling dizzy. His eyes couldn't stay awake and his boiler was in great pain.

Suddenly, as if by some miracle, the dark shadow stopped tearing away Donald's being, and began repairing the paint and metal surface all over. From his tender to his boiler, to his smokebox and cab roof, followed by his number nine emblem. Just as his eyes shut, everywhere on Donald was now back in shape, including his brakes. Awaking with a hefty exhale, Donald frantically searched and made bare of his surroundings. It was Douglas' turn to have the paint on his tender chip away from the dark shadow as he was close to passing out himself.

There was worse to come. A head of Donald was a round bend that curved to his left. It was just sharp enough for any speeding engine to come off the rails. Panicking, Donald applied his brakes to stop the train. But it was too late, as Donald veered around the bend. Skidding and dangling off the rails, he soon found himself flying off the tracks and crashing with a loud bang onto the small, field of grass. He slid sideways across the dirt, taking a few trucks off with him, until Donald landed with a thud against a forest of trees that stopped him in his place. Luckily no one was hurt, all except Douglas, who continued groaning in pain as the dark shadow continued eating away his being.

"Doogie!" Donald cried, coughing out pieces of earth. "Doogie!"

As minutes went by, Donald began to worry. Douglas didn't say anything or moved even an inch. The shadow spread slower and slower, barely managing to chip away his tender. It was then that the dark shadow finally stopped and repaired Douglas' entire being, as well as waking him from his near comatose state. Snapping back to consciousness, Douglas exhaled and noticed what had happened to him and his train.

Four trucks came off the rails with his brother. Crates of goods spilled and laid everywhere. Only four tucks remained on the tracks and coupled up to Douglas still. Donald was alerted to the hissing steam.

"Douglas?" He said. "Douglas! Are you alright?!

Remembering how this all started, Douglas gritted his teeth in anger. Ignoring him was one thing, but putting the both of them in danger was another. Despite the hazy event, Douglas assumed this was all his brother's doing, as he was the one who dragged them all down the hill to begin with. But why? His brother was more sensible than this. He wouldn't do something this reckless, not if he was trying to prove some point. Douglas soon puffed up towards Donald, lying down flat in the dirt and grass, while pushing his load of trucks.

"Over here, man!"

Douglas was glad to see Donald wasn't badly banged, a few scuffs and mounds of dirt stuck between his wheels, but he was furious none the less. Donald was surprised at first to see his brother appear not so relieved, but angry.

"What be that then, Donnie?" He said, pulling up close to Donald. "Yah nearly took me doun with ye this time."

Then Donald remembered how this accident occurred and scoffed in response to his brother's typical nagging behavior.

"What are ye on aboot now?"

"Ye weren't lookin where you're goin' is what am sayin'. You've gone and thrown yourself off the line again."

James the Red Engines had just passed by to see the damage, as well as their bickering, before taking off again to find a new job.

"Me eyes started gettin' fuzzy," Donald explaned. "I cod see the bend ahead a me. Is not my fault. You should've applied the brakes to stop me."

"You didnae even try tae stop yourself," Douglas said. "Is as If ye be wantin' tae go off the tracks."

Donald gasped. "Is no'."

"Is."

"Is No'."

"Is!"

"IS NO'!"

"IS!"

"IS NO'!"

"IS!"

"Fellas, fella!" called a voice. "Let's settle down a little, eh?"

It was Rocky, along with Harvey the crane engine who came rolling up next to their train. The Twins were relieved to see them arriving on time.

"Don't you worry," Rocky assured. "We'll have you both out of this mess and get Donald straight to the Steamworks."

* * *

After a while, the mess was all cleared and the trucks were now back on the rails. Rocky was in the process of lifting Donald onto his flatbed when the two twins went off on their bickering again.

"Toch you tae accuse me ae causin' this accident," Donald remarked. "When it was you who didnae stop me from comin' off the tracks tae begin with!"

"I didnae see you stop yourself from when we were speedin' doun the hill, now did you?"

"I told you! I felt this grievin' pain all over me. I wasnae in control of me actions a moment there!"

"An' the next thing ye know, you'll be seeing monsters in the Castle lakes."

"Ach, there ye go again! Never believin' anything I says. It's a wonder if what I'm sayin' right now is even true tae ye at all."

"Och, wein wheesht! If ye weren't so puffed up in ye funnel over this Loch Ness Monster, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Rocky successfully loaded Donald and his tender onto his flatbed.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd juist listen tae me and see Nessie for yourself! Juist take one look doun at the Causeway. That's all I asked. But yous think it's more important tae be right."

"Nae true! Tis you who always have tae be right aboot everythin'."

"All ready, Harvey!" Rocky called.

"Aye," Donald snooted. "Get me away from my 'Nae Monster' brother. He can manage this lot without me."

Douglas shot him a nasty glare. Rocky and Harvey could sense their tension all too well.

"Em, not to worry, Donald," Harvey said. "Victor will have you cleaned and fixed up before the days end. Eh, you know, on top of everyone else who've been flying off the rails lately."

"When are ye gonna put all this Monster business behind ye, Donnie?" Douglas asked, in frustration. "I've had aboot enough of it already."

"Sae have I," He sighed, dejectedly.

Douglas raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I trusted you, Douglas," Donald said, sincerely. "I thought we could tell each other anythin', that you'd at least hear me out. That's what a brother should dae. But ye couldn't even dae that! An' is all I wanted. Some brother you are."

Douglas was utterly shocked. "Wha-? Hey! Wait a minute!"

Sulking to himself, Donald shied away from Douglas as Harvey and Rocky carried him down the line and towards the Steamworks. Douglas watch until the train was no longer in sight.

He sighed unhappily. Donald must be serious after all if he just went and said all that to him. How could he say that? Douglas wanted to be mad, but also couldn't help but see some truth in his words, as well as Oliver's, both of which rifled through his thoughts. He haden't been the nicest to Donald since telling his story of the Loch Ness Monster. But how could he believe as something as outlandish as actually seeing it out in the wild? Regardless, Donald is his brother, and while telling each other everything isn't something they do often outside of how their day went, he still should've considered Donald's claims if only ease the worries he might have over what he really saw. Brothers are always there for each other, but Douglas hasn't really been very reliable in that sense.

If anything, to prove which of the two were right, perhaps a quick visit to the Causeway would provide some justification to their claims. Either Douglas was right and he sees no monster, or does and Donald ends up being right all along. As much as the thought of admitting Donald being right pained him, Douglas knew he had to do something to make up for the way he treated his brother. Getting an idea, Douglas blew his whistle and took off to deliver what remains of his goods train.

* * *

After finishing his delivery, Douglas made his way towards the Castle Loch Causeway. He rode through the forests of thick pine trees until finally reaching the Causeway itself. The water looked thick but bright with its cyan shade. How could one see anything in these waters?

Blowing his whistle, Douglas puffed slowly down the Causeway. But after blowing his whistle, the Causeway began to rumble a little. Douglas stopped in his tracks and nervously stared at the line a head of him. All was quiet again after the rumbling stopped.

He chuckled nervously. "M-maybe this isn't such a good idea. How could Donnie even make it across this path if its this unstable?"

But Douglas knew he couldn't face his brother again if he didn't take a look around. Blowing his whistle again, Douglas continued puffing down the Causeway, this time reaching the center. He tried looking everywhere for the Loch Ness Monster. He looked to his left, right, and peered deep within the lakes itself. But Douglas saw nothing. The rails rattled beneath him, and another rumble shook some stone off the path and into the water.

"Well!" He exasperated. "Looks like there's nae monster here! Better head back an' tell…"

A deep, echoing, unearthly wail startled Douglas in his wake. The sound was almost deafening, making the Causeway rattle and shake even faster over the blaring cry.

"D-Donald?" He stuttered.

Douglas looked out into the river on his left. The river rippled and splashed faster and faster. He was anxiously fixated on the moving, cerulean water obstructing the depths below. Douglas didn't know what to expect, but secretly hoped it was anything but a monster. Suddenly, two immense, glowing red eyes swam towards him at a hasty paste.

"Wha-wha-wha-what is that?!" Douglas cried.

Splashing out from the water was a creature of unspeakable proportions. Their long neck emerged with showers of water dripping from its head and neck, and their shadow overcasting much of Douglas' shocked face. It had a smooth head, a round, curved muzzle, and a thin neck. Much like his brother, Douglas was drenched in water, but couldn't care less over the sight he baffled to comprehended to no avail. Douglas had finally met his brother's new monster friend, the Loch Ness Monster, or Cale as he was first known. The plesiosaurus like creature cried out a relaxing call and stared admirably at Douglas.

"I… I don't believe it!" Douglas exclaimed. "It's Real! It really is real!"

Cale couldn't read his name plate or see his number ten emblem from where he's at. He assumed, because both are strikingly similar in shape, that this engine was his new friend Donald. Cale also saw that the Engine looked more unnerved than comfortable in his presence.

Confused, Cale leaned closer to Douglas in an attempt to lick him. But as the creature's head approached him, Douglas immediately took off back down the direction he came, all while screaming in horror as he reversed back towards the shore. Cale kept following Douglas, swimming along the Causeway with his head still moving closer to him. The engine leaving made Cale upset, who called out in an anxious cry the further away Douglas got. He didn't try to stop him though, as he was more worried about why this Donald lookalike was so afraid of him. Finally, still screaming in terror, Douglas made it back to the shores and away from the monster, who couldn't reach him anymore from the river.

Douglas kept chuffing backwards in a hurry until he looked to see the Monster's head still floating above the tracks leading to the Causeway. And to his confusion, the Monster didn't look frightening, but quite sad. Douglas applied his brakes and came to a halt. He stared at the monster, looking with downcast eyes at the tracks. He couldn't catch up to them from here, and this made him sad. What made Cale sadder still was seeing Douglas, mistaken for Donald, running away in fear when he believed they were becoming friends. Now he seemed to want nothing to do with him anymore.

Cale, struck with sadness, slowly leaned away from the tracks while wailing in a miserable cry. Douglas was surprised, but still muddled. This monster wasn't really that scary, especially seeing how broken up it looked after he ran away from them. And the soothing cries, which sounded more like actual crying, tugged at Douglas' boiler in a strange sense. Almost like he felt sorry for them. There weren't any teeth shown out to grab him during the 'escape', so they probably weren't out to eat him. Now that he was comprehending and taking in all the absurdity, Douglas was now starting to understand Donald's new monster friend.

If the Loch Ness Monster is what Donald claimed to be, then they really are a friendly. And if they're friendly, perhaps he could be friends with them too.

Just as Cale was about to dive back into the river and swim sadly away, he heard a deep-toned whistle and sounds of chuffing growing closer and closer to him. Emerging their head out from the water, Cale saw Douglas puffing back down the Causeway. He stopped just in the middle and anxiously gazed at his head peaking halfway in the water. Tilting his head, Cale then emerged fully from the river and examined Douglas' appearance.

"Um. H-Hello there, uh… Nessie," Douglas greeted, nervously.

Why was he introducing himself again? Cale looked and noticed his tender had a different pattern different to how Donald bared his number. It was then he realized this must be his brother Douglas. Cale's face suddenly turned red in embarrassed by the mix up.

"Um, everythin' alright there?" Douglas asked.

But with that out of the way, Cale was now happy to have met Douglas after all the stories Donald told him. He arched his long next down closer to Douglas' face. Douglas prepared for the worst as he mumbled to himself.

"Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!"

Instead of eating him, Cale came up and gave Douglas a lick on the face just as he does with Donald. Douglas frantically panicked at first until Cale finished and stared amusingly at him. He leaned back a little to meet Douglas eye to eye and made a quite echoing noise.

"Aww. You're no' such a bad monster after all, are ye?" Remembering his fight with Donald, Douglas sighed dejectedly. "Donald WAS right. Ohh… what have I done? He was countin' on me all this time, an' I kept on shunnin' him out."

Sensing his dismay, Cale leaned in and rubbed his nose against' Douglas' face for comfort. Douglas felt strangely more relaxed and comfortable now. The Creature seems to know pretty well how an engine is feeling and try to respond the best they can.

"Thank you, Nessie. I guess Donald was also right in sayin' how friendly ye are. You sure know how tae warm up this engine's boiler."

Douglas now had a lot of questions. If this really is the Loch Ness Monster, then this was the golden opportunity to learn more about the legend itself. But not before getting to know the friendly creature first. Cale leaned back after he finished cozying Douglas and cried a soft, soothing call.

"Ah, that's right. You probably know a lot aboot me brother Donald I bet."

Cale then let out an echoing call that almost mimicked laughing. Douglas didn't know what he was doing until he caught on the basic pattern and deduced how similar it sounded to laughing.

"Hey!" Douglas smirked. "Are yous laughin' at me?"

He quickly remembered that Donald told him all about the two of them, including quite possibly some of the more embarrassing incidences. Cale made another noise that sounded happy. Douglas let out a small chuckle.

"I imagine me brother has shared a story or two that he found funny. But, is it true you can understand us?"

Cale nodded.

"Amazing!" Douglas pondered for a bit before speaking. "You know, I also head from a certain brother ae mine that you like stories?"

Cale nodded again, this time trying to crease his lips in a way to make a smile, which only mad Douglas chuckle after seeing it not turn out as great.

"Well then, dae I have a story or two aboot me and Donald for you!"

Intrigued, Cale leaned his neck down closer to Douglas who began telling some funny tales about him and Donald. An hour seemed to pass as Douglas found himself enjoying his little talk with this wondrous sea creature.

"He tired tae make it out that it was me who pushed him. I said 'you pulled me more like'. He was proper sulky all day!"

Cale echoed a sound to mimic laughter. Douglas himself laughed along with him.

"An' I'll tell you somethin' else aboot me brother."

As weird as this all was, Douglas was now making a new friend in the form of a legendary sea creature from another world, one that shares the same friendship with his brother Donald. The two continued laughing as Douglas went on telling Cale more stories about the two of them from his perspective, as well as little details Donald must've left out to avoid looking silly in front of Nessie.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
